


Lovers Who Uncover

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Kidnap Play, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, bottom!noiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't entirely conventional in the bedroom to begin with; Noiz was an absolute kink who wanted to try anything and everything with Aoba. Though still, it caught Aoba off guard when he mentioned trying out something <i>different</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Sorts of Things

Noiz proposed the idea over coffee, as though the question was as common as discussing the weather.

He took Aoba’s hand inside his own, tracing the hollows between his fingers with his thumb. Usually Aoba would squirm at such tenderhearted PDA, but they were at their favorite coffee shop, the one they visited every other during their lunch break. Aoba didn’t work as an office assistant for Noiz every single day, only three or four days out of the week, and when they had the opportunities they reserved their lunch breaks to spend with one another.  
In the mid-afternoon lull, there were seldom other customers beside themselves—usually a couple of writers committed to their laptops or elderly couples. Aoba liked it for its warm atmosphere and abundance of local art on display, Noiz claimed it was the only coffee shop in Germany that could brew a proper cappuccino.

“Hey, I have been thinking,” Noiz said, making Aoba lift his attention away from his _Beginner’s German_ textbook.  
“What is it?” Aoba asked, finishing off the last drink of his café au lait – he always thought he preferred drinking his coffee black before moving to Germany, but European coffee was much more bitter than any coffee he had in Japan. Noiz squeezed Aoba’s hand once before letting it drop; Aoba set his saucer down with a soft clattering noise.

Noiz’s eyes were on his, intent. There was a prevalent smirk toying on the corner of his mouth. Though they were sat by themselves he leaned further in. The smirk grew into a grin.  
“I want to try something new.”  
“…Okay. Why do you need to tell me that? Go ahead, try a latte or something, I don’t really care either way.”  
Noiz’s smile fell as he sighed, giving his boyfriend a deadpan look.  
“No, Aoba. Think a little bit harder.”  
“Something new…?” He paused, mouth twisted up as he thought. Something new… _in the bedroom_?  
“…O-oh.” Aoba’s cheeks flushed with the implication, making Noiz chuckle.

“Like… what?” Aoba asked after a moment to regain his composure, pouting.  
“Hmm… well. A couple things actually. But I guess the general term for it would be… BDSM?”

Aoba jerked his hand across the table with shock, nearly sending his textbook flying.

“Wh… _What?!_ ” he sputtered, immediately turning beet red. He lowered his voice until it was just barely a hiss, even though they were speaking Japanese and people around them couldn’t understand them. “You mean like… tying each other down, leather, bondage… that sort of shit?”  
“Yeah,” Noiz said, face expressionless.  
“Y… You _pervert!_ ” Aoba exclaimed as he buried his face in his hands. What was wrong with Noiz, asking something so outlandish so nonchalantly? He snapped closed his book with a great deal of emphasis, rising up from their table defiantly.  
“I’m _leaving,_ Noiz. Go back to work on your own.”  
He muttered other words along with these as he paced out the coffee shop, Noiz watching him go with an amused grin. Aoba had trekked around half a block when he received a message from Noiz asking him to at least consider his offer.

Which he did— to his own humiliation.

Aoba resorted to taking public transit home-- too stubborn to hail a cab and too overwhelmed with the summer heat to walk back home to their apartment. He sat cramped on a bus near the back. The plastic chairs reverberated and rattled as the bus churned along.  
He slipped a hand into his bag and fished out his headphones. Noiz complained that his bubblegum pink ones too cumbersome to lug around, and Aoba agreed. Instead he resolved on carrying around earbuds. He slipped them in and let his mind wander, staring out the dirt encrusted windows to the archaic architecture outside.  
At first Aoba tried to think about anything _but_ what Noiz proposed to him, but the more he tried to think about other things the more he drifted back to it. He envisioned himself bound up by rope, Noiz towering above him, tugging at a chain that was attached to a leather choker. The occasional toy dildos Noiz would jokingly present to Aoba flitted through his mind, the image making his throat go dry. At once he felt his breathing slow, become more laborious, and he felt his pants restrict around his groin. The bus' engines sporadic sputtering made the bus vibrate, and in due part the plastic of the chairs. How perverted he was, he thought, finding himself turned on by sitting on a bus while thinking about being tied down, begging mercilessly for sweet relief.  
The bus rolled to a halt at one of its stops—and even though he was several stops away from their apartment, Aoba quickly boarded off. He walked around aimlessly, adjusting his jeans as they constricted against his lower body—every step he took rubbing the denim against himself, only working in riling him up further.  
He wandered until he found isolated back alley. He quickly, and shamefully, relieved his sexual tensions before replying to Noiz’s text from earlier – a morose, degenerate “ _fine. talk about it when you get home_.”

Noiz immediately replied back with a winking emoticon.  
 _That damned brat_.

*

“Gags?”  
“That’s… fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”

They were sat opposite one another in their dining room. As soon as Noiz arrived home he gave Aoba an excited kiss on the lips and drug him to the room, carrying with him a piece of paper with a list quickly jotted down of a couple of things he had wanted to try with Aoba. He was currently rolling them off to Aoba, who sat while fiddling with his thumbs, picking at his nails. Noiz occasionally looked up to read Aoba’s face, to gauge his reactions.

“Alright… what about choking?”  
“Nuh-uh. _Nope._ ”  
“Alright, that’s fine, I understand. What about bondage?”  
“… Y-Yeah.”  
“Hmm.” Noiz’s lips sparked upwards in a smirk. He was trying to stay as taciturn as possible, but presumably, the image of Aoba strapped down floated across his brain.  
“I thought you would say that,” Noiz teased, making Aoba glower.  
“Shut up, just… keep going.”  
“Fine, fine. What about waterplay?”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s… well. Remember what I did to you at Platinum—”  
“ _Hell_ no.”  
“Aw, Aoba, come on, it’s sterile—”  
“No!”  
Noiz sighed, tapping his pen across the paper. “Alright, whatever. Ropes?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine.”  
“Spanking?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Blindfolds… handcuffs?”  
“We already do that anyway.”  
“I know, I’m just making sure.”  
Noiz glanced down at the paper, clicking his tongue, his next proposition wavering on his tongue.  
“What about dirty talk?”  
“We… do that already, don’t we?”  
“No, this is different. This is like… _look at how well you take my cock, your dirty slut. You were born just to take me. Look at you drooling, moaning like it’s the only thing you can—_ ”  
“O-Okay, I get it!” Aoba interjected. A faint blush had formed on his cheeks, embarrassed. Noiz remained eying him with an impassive look.  
“Well?”  
“Ugh… whatever. Yeah.”  
“Alright… what are you comfortable with being?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know… dominating, submissive… I mean, I would want to try both out, but that’s only if it’s okay with you.”  
“Yeah, I mean… a-anything’s fine, right? Just… as long as it doesn’t hurt too much.” Aoba blinked with realization. “Wait, we need a safeword, don’t we?”  
Noiz nodded. The conversation growing still as they both contemplated.

After a while Noiz broke the silence, lips drawn together. “What about Rhyme?”  
“ _Rhyme_?” Aoba repeated. He laughed softly at the thought. “Yeah, that does work, I guess. But… what if… well… we can’t talk?”  
“Hmm…” Noiz clicked his tongue pensively. “What about tapping the right foot three times?”  
“That works.”  
Noiz nodded and wrote their safewords and gestures, dropping his pen down a ceremonious hum. His demeanor was like that as if he had been dealing with mundane office work, not going through the intricacies of their imminent sex life. He rose out of his chair and sat up from the table, leaning over to kiss Aoba on his cheek.

“I can’t wait then,” he murmured into Aoba’s ear. He kissed the lobe of his ear then walked away, already rattling off about some other subject.

To Aoba’s surprise, however, Noiz was surprisingly tame that night.  
For a week afterwards neither of them had mentioned trying BSDM, as well.  
It was starting to make Aoba uncomfortable.  
Noiz was being so careful in bed that it caught Aoba by surprise. Was Noiz planning on something big, or was he trying to set Aoba in a routine so when he did start being dominating it would scare Aoba?

The thought grew cancerous in the back of Aoba’s mind. He was expecting for Noiz to get riled up at any time and devour him whole. But it never came.

He deserved to know why Noiz would just ask him if he wanted to be kinkier in the bedroom, then when he accepted, he did nothing about it—but he didn’t know how to articulate himself. He knew without fail even mentioning anything in relation to sex would have Noiz crooning at how desperate Aoba was for it.  
… Was he desperate for it?  
No, no, Noiz had initiated it. It was natural for his mind to wonder what he was planning. In all honesty it frightened him; there was always a suppressed carnal hunger he felt teeming underneath Noiz’s motions—what would it be like when he was given the opportunity to do whatever he wanted?

The thought grew persistent when Noiz was all over him once Aoba had finished cleaning up after dinner. Noiz had settled himself in behind Aoba, demure hands resting on Aoba’s hips, playing with the hem of Aoba’s sweatshirt. He leaned forward to nip at Aoba’s ear, making Aoba flinch and slightly gasp.  
“Are you done yet?” Noiz complained.  
Aoba had elbowed him in the stomach to make the younger man break away from him and he remained obstinately quiet, shooting furtive glares in Noiz’s direction whenever he tried to make advances to warrant his attention.

“Your ass looks _so good_ in those pants, Aoba. Why don’t you wear them more?”  
Aoba’s lip tugged further downwards in a deeper pout, but no response.  
“They’d look even better on our bedroom floor,” Noiz continued, inching himself closer and closer back towards his boyfriend.  
Aoba snorted, and momentarily stopped, giving Noiz the attention he craved.  
“How long were you thinking about that one?” he mocked, sticking his tongue out at him before resuming cleaning silverware.

Noiz clicked his tongue in mock annoyance. For a while he watched in silence as Aoba worked, but soon he latched onto an idea.

He leaned forward again, spreading his arms out, caging Aoba in the confines of his arms as he pinned him against the counter with his chest pinned to Aoba’s back. He tried to ignore Noiz still, head ducked down to focus on the dishes and to hide a blush growing on his cheek.

  
“Hey, Aoba.” Noiz’s voice was in his ear now, voice low and sensual. “Want to try out some _stuff_ tonight?”  
The dish Aoba had been scrubbing clean dropped back into the soapy water as it fell from Aoba’s hands.  
“What… kind of stuff?” Aoba asked tentatively. He still didn’t grace Noiz with the satisfaction of seeing the nervous blush hat had spread out across his cheeks.  
“Do you want to find out? The dishes can wait. Come on.”

Adding some force behind his grip, he clutched at the hood of Aoba’s sweatshirt. To his amusement Aoba snapped off the water and turned around to face Noiz. His face was burning red but his eyes were aglow with excitement.

“What… do you want to do?” Aoba asked shyly.  
“Follow me and find out,” Noiz replied in deadpan. He moved his hand away from the counter and toyed with a lock of hair falling out of Aoba’s ponytail. His other hand snaked downwards, finding Aoba’s hand and squeezing it tight. His palm was wet and cold with the lukewarm water he had been cleaning with.

As soon as they made it to their bedroom, Noiz shut the door and pinned Aoba to the wood, using his weight to keep him in place as he wantonly kissed him.  
Aoba broke apart to catch his breath. Noiz took the opportunity to partially unzip Aoba’s hoodie, kissing along the interstices between Aoba’s collarbones. The soft sensation made Aoba’s breathing hitch; he grabbed Noiz by his short hair and moved him away from his chest with a swift tug.  
“W-What do you w-want to do w-with me?” he asked, making Noiz grin.  
“What _can_ I do with you?”  
Aoba paused, thinking. “Do… w-whatever you like.”  
“ _Really?_ Well then... just listen to everything I tell you to do, alright? I’ll make you feel so good you’ll still be high off your climax in the morning.”  
That shut Aoba mind up, the mere thought making desire well up in his hips. Noiz’s voice dropped an octave even lower, verging in near sinister as he grabbed Aoba’s ponytail and tugged at it. Aoba gasped with surprise.  
“And if you don’t obey me-- you’ll feel the consequences, Aoba.”

The coldness in Noiz’s voice sent goose bumps along his arms, and the malevolence in Noiz’s eye crawled all the way down his spine.  
“Wait here,” Noiz ordered, kissing him hard on the lips once more before stealing himself away to their closet. After a moment he carried with him a long but thin black box, a large silver latch on the front. A cocktail of anticipation and excitement bubbled in Aoba’s stomach.

“What’s in tha—”  
"Shh-- don't look at it. Just come here."

Aoba was ordered to do anything Noiz said and if he didn't-- as Noiz put it in his sultry tone, _he would face the repercussions_. Aoba stood in front of Noiz, nervously looking up into his face for any indication of his next action. Noiz just stared down at him with a perplexed look.  
He felt hands weaving through his hair at first. Noiz had wrapped his arms around Aoba's neck and began to massage his scalp, tenderly running his hands through the soft, long strands. The doting gesture sent a pleasant chill all the way down Aoba’s spine, unconsciously letting a soft sigh escape his lips as he learned further into Noiz's hands.  
He felt lips on his own then. They were not trying to pry his mouth open, but merely longing to hover here against Aoba's lips. Noiz added more and more force into their kiss little by little until Aoba, annoyed by the lack of any intense advances, took initiative. He opened his mouth and dragged his tongue languidly along Noiz’s teeth and across his tongue. Noiz reciprocated, sucking back on his tongue and kissing him both with suppressed hunger and with careful mindedness.  
For a while they spent like that, hands trailing across one another’s bodies, plucking aimlessly at one another’s clothing to try to wrench it free, but failing. Occasionally Noiz would break their kiss to bite at Aoba’s lower lip, dipping back into their kiss with such ardor it nearly swept Aoba off his feet, moaning into Noiz’s mouth.

Aoba was then reminded of the small black box Noiz carried with him from their closet. Where was it? As he let Noiz kiss him, Aoba opened one eye and searched their close vicinity for it. Noiz had seemed to have pulled it open with his foot when they kissed, revealing inside an array of various bits of leather—  
All Aoba could catch sight of was a pair of glistening silver handcuffs before he heard a loud _smack_ and felt a searing white hot pain spread out over his ass – drawing his attention away from the box.

Aoba yelped at the pain, looking up to meet Noiz’s eye as they broke out of their kiss.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Noiz asked. The look of anger on Noiz’s face made Aoba’s heart sink into his stomach. He was glaring down at Aoba, lips glistening in the faint light with their congealed saliva. His voice was stern, like dealing with a petty child.  
"You weren't supposed to look, I told you that, Aoba. You don't listen very well, do you?"  
Noiz smacked his ass again, bringing the blunt side of his palm down to strike against his clothing, making Aoba cry out once more.

And there it was. Like with the flip of a switch Noiz turned from passionate to the sort of sadistic behavior Aoba had been bracing himself for.  
He tried to squirm away, but Noiz already had his hands on Aoba’s waist, pinning him in place as he nibbled at the lobe of Aoba’s ear and dragged his tongue downwards down Aoba’s bare neck. The stimulation ran down into Aoba’s hips, a spark of excitement riling up in the pith of his stomach, trying to stifle a surprised moan between his lips. Noiz moved closer still, grinding his hips against Aoba’s, grunting out a heated moan.  
The teasing pleasure was stunted afterwards by another wave of pain, feeling his backside begin to tingle with a numbing sensation.

“Noiz…” Aoba croaked, resting his hands on Noiz’s chest to create a degree of separation between their bodies. With eyes hazy from the sting of pain, Aoba searched expectantly into Noiz’s face, finding instead of anger a wild lust teeming with excitement. “Wh—”  
“I guess I need to teach you to behave, don’t I?” Noiz replied in a low voice—rough, earnest, and demanding. “You will do _everything_ I tell you to do now, do you understand?”  
He smacked Aoba’s ass again, and Aoba weakly nodded. Instead of crying in pain Aoba leaned back in response, shamefully realizing that after his body had become accustomed to the shock he… _liked_ it. Noiz noticed this, too.  
“Pervert,” Noiz ridiculed between his teeth as he pulled away from Aoba. He directed Aoba to strip down to his underwear as he began to pull out contents from the black box from behind where Aoba was standing.  
Aoba did as he was ordered, feeling Noiz’s preening eyes on his body as he removed his clothing. He heard the rustling of leather and chains being jerked around as Noiz pulled out god-knows-what from that box.

Once he was naked, save for a pair of black boxers, Aoba felt warm hands drag across his exposed back, faintly teasing as Noiz’s trimmed nails left faint red impressions on the skin. The burning rush of blood to the scratches made Aoba’s back burn in the same manner as his ass was, though not in the same degree. There was a sound of something rattling as Noiz’s thumb traced the inlet of Aoba’s spine. That piqued Aoba’s interest.

“Hold out your hands,” Noiz murmured into Aoba’s ear, kissing the back of his it, his lips tracing down the most sensitive part of his neck, making Aoba shudder.  
Aoba obediently did as he was told, his wrists held out together in front of him. He watched as Noiz linked his hands together with a pair of handcuffs, the chain between them mere millimeters, his wrists pinned together.  
Aoba was used to this much, at least; Noiz was especially fond of binding his hands together to make him writhe in agony at not being able to touch Noiz or touch himself. It was the… other things that Noiz was preparing to do with him that made him nervous.  
Noiz made a grandiose gesture of waving the cuff’s key in front of Aoba’s face before tossing it away to land somewhere on their carpet. Hands were then settled upon Aoba’s hips. He heard Noiz let out a relieved sigh as the younger man kissed the exposed nape of Aoba’s neck, his warm breath tickling his skin—followed afterwards by sinking his teeth in hard, making Aoba cry out with the numbing pain. Apologetically, Noiz then lapped at the wound with his tongue.

He repeated this a couple of times along Aoba’s shoulder blades—tender kissing, white hot biting, and then sympathetic licking—while all the while striking his ass through the thin cotton between kisses. At first Aoba wanted to scream and cry out _Rhyme, Rhyme, please Noiz I can’t do this any longer_ —but Noiz was seemingly better at gauging Aoba’s reactions better than he was. The pain slowly turned from agony to pleasure as Noiz conditioned him carefully to enjoy the stimuli. Aoba was still too prideful to admit he was getting off on being bitten and spanked. In some foreign region of his mind fogged out from pain and pleasure, he wondered what else Noiz had in store for him.

When Aoba’s cries became less and less hectic, to nothing but mere whimpers as Noiz engulfed him, Noiz gripped at Aoba’s shoulders and turned him around. Noiz nearly lost his breath at the sight before him: Aoba’s face was flushed, eyes half lidded as he barely met Noiz’s eye, hungry with lust. Noiz was in the same condition as well, from not even being touched, and it was fine time that changed.

“On your knees,” Noiz ordered, Aoba doing as he was told immediately. An idea flicked through Noiz's head. “Now touch yourself as I undress.”  
Aoba’s face burned redder with Noiz’s shameless request, but he slowly, hesitatingly did as he was told. He found difficult at first in moving when his hands were bound, but he managed by arching his back, rubbing his palms against the front of his boxers-- precum staining the front of them a darker shade of black. His eyes, glassy from welling up with tears, stared up, watching the strawberry blond undress.  
Noiz undid his tie and slipped it off, letting it drape across the floor. He then untucked his button-down from his trousers, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. Noiz moved agonizingly slowly, watching curiously as Aoba played with himself, rubbing along the hardened bulge with his palms. His eyes had snapped closed sometime with the pleasure, mouth ajar with a silent moan. If he continued this any longer, he would cum before Noiz was even able to toy with him. That needed to change immediately.

Hastily Noiz undid the zipper in the front of his trousers, pulling them off and onto the ground with the rest of his clothing. He grabbed Aoba’s ponytail and gave it a hard jerk, Aoba gasping with surprise, eyes jerking open, meeting Noiz’s.

“Open your mouth,” Noiz said, voice trembling slightly with excitement. He watched as Aoba’s cheeks burned redder still, but then Aoba obeyed, doing as he was told. Noiz pulled off his underwear and let them hang around his feet; he was already partially erect.  
Without even needing another order Aoba did what he was expecting Noiz to ask, moving forward and taking as much of Noiz’s cock in his mouth as he could before Noiz’s dick hit the back of throat.  
Noiz let out a sigh of relief as Aoba began to bob his head up and down, trying to compensate for not being able to use his hands by slowly trying to take in the entire length of his shaft in. Aoba worked diligently but desperately, trying to both make Noiz enjoy it but longing for _more_ , quickly. Aoba’s teeth caught on the piercings underneath and tugged every once and a while, making Noiz moan louder.

“God, Aoba, I love your mouth,” Noiz confessed as he grabbed the back of Aoba’s head. He ran his thumb across his nape where he could feel the indentations he made with his teeth. With the tender gesture Aoba let out a soft hum; the movement of his vocal chords reverberated against Noiz’s dick, making him draw in a sharp breath, eyes drifted closed. He took the time to flutter his eyes open every once and a while to watch Aoba work. He almost had his entire length in his mouth by now, taking Noiz in surprise. He fell into a rhythm of moving along with Aoba, moving his hips forward when Aoba bobbed downward, pushing him further and further down his throat until Aoba’s lips were nearly at the hilt. Words began to spill from his lips as he clenched Aoba’s ponytail harder.  
“Yes, Aoba… that’s good… you’re so good… ahh… you look so hot with my dick in your mouth… letting me fuck your mouth… drooling…a- _ah!_ ”

Without any indication Aoba bit down onto the flesh of his cock with his back teeth. The searing pain made Noiz gasp in surprise, his hand jerking backwards, pulling Aoba mostly off of him as he pulled his ponytail. Unintentionally Noiz broke out into laughter, grinning down at Aoba as the blue haired man pulled himself off, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

“You _really_ want to get tied up, don’t you?” Noiz struggled to catch his breath, as well. “Up on your feet,” he ordered.  
When Aoba did as he asked he immediately tugged him downwards into their bed, pinning him down by grabbing his bound wrists and holding them above his head. His momentary lapse in dominating Aoba made his vigor come back twofold, making Aoba let out a soft whine as his muscles complained with the inhuman twisting of his wrists. He clicked his tongue at himself in annoyance for unintentionally harming Aoba.  
“Wait here with your eyes closed,” Noiz ordered. He pressed a kiss against his mouth to compensate as he stole himself away, leaving Aoba alone in the middle of their bed as he fished around. Aoba heard Noiz let out a dissatisfied sigh after mulling around for a moment. The bed rose as Noiz moved off the mattress, muttering something in German to himself as he walked away towards their closet. Getting something that must have fallen out of that infernal box, presumably.

Aoba had closed his eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen next, and he spent a minute or so wading in uncomfortable silence, listening for any sign of Noiz. He wanted to open his eyes up to look, but god knows what Noiz would do instead if he did that. These anxious thoughts rolled around in his head, consuming his mind that he barely noticed when Noiz had settled into bed right beside him.  
“Sit up and open your eyes,” Noiz’s voice demanded in his ear. Aoba gasped with surprise then did as he was told. He could see Noiz, but he was hiding the various bondage equipment by sitting in such a position it was hidden behind his back. Nervous tension rose in Aoba’s stomach for not being able relieve his anxieties of what was coming next. But what was…  
Leaning up against their dresser was the full-length mirror from their closet, what Noiz had stolen himself away to go get. Aoba could see the full view of the bed in its reflection, immediately gauging what Noiz was planning.

“Are you _seriously_ —” Aoba began, huffing, red with shame.  
“You said I can do whatever I want, right?” Noiz said, grinning coyly as he hovered over Aoba. He grabbed his boyfriend’s bound hands and pulled him up, holding his arms behind his back as he sucked Aoba’s Adam’s apple. He sucked the knob in his throat, occasionally breaking to bite and suck at the rest of Aoba’s exposed neck. One hand moved away from Aoba’s wrists down to his waist and slipped his underwear off in a fleet movement. Aoba already entirely erect, much to Noiz’s amusement. Noiz jerked him off slowly, slicking him down with his own precum.  
Aoba bit into his lower lip to stifle annoyed moans. Noiz’s movements along his cock were so slow and agonizingly teasing; to try to add more force to the movement he rolled his upwards, trying to find some resistance against Noiz’s hands. When Noiz caught onto him doing this, the movement of his hands and the susurrus brush of his lips against his neck was immediately drawn away. Noiz let out an annoyed sigh as he pushed Aoba back down the bed, squeezing his bindings tighter.

“Did you not hear me, Aoba?” Noiz asked, hearing his lover’s breath hitch with fright. “You are to do _everything_ I say. Nothing more.”

Suddenly Noiz’s hands were around his waist, tugging him up from the bed before spreading him out on his stomach in the center of the bed. He was lying directly in front of the mirror.  
The first thing he caught sight of was his ass, red raw in a shape akin to Noiz’s hand. He tried to look away in shame, but when he did so, Noiz’s hand was on his jaw, forcing him to look back into the mirror. Aoba watched Noiz in the reflection as he drew his tongue across Aoba’s flushed cheek, eyes closed while enjoying the saline tang of Aoba’s tears. Noiz’s eyes snapped open, meeting Aoba’s eyes in the mirror’s reflection. His eyes gaze cold and malevolent, brimming with lust. From somewhere out of his line of sight he heard Noiz toying with something. Noiz’s voice tremored with excitement as he sighed into Aoba’s ear.

“You’re going to watch yourself as I make you cum. Understand that?” With reluctance Aoba nodded. “Good. Now—open your mouth.”

Aoba submitted, mouth hanging open. He stared at himself in the mirror, reddening more with how embarrassing it was seeing himself compromised like this. Before he could delve on it any longer, Noiz finally brought what he was toying with into the reflection of the mirror.  
It was a gag—a rubber ball gag attached to intricate leather bindings and an adjustable silver belt around the bindings. The mere sight of the ball made Aoba’s jaw ache. When he tried to complain Noiz fitted the gag into his mouth, making whatever he was planning on saying nothing more than mewling sounds as they died against the rubber intrusion. He fastened it tight around the back of his head, Noiz letting out a satisfied hum as he tugged Aoba’s ponytail once. Noiz’s eyes moved to the mirror, eyeing Aoba down with a smirk.

“It’s _perfect_ ,” he whispered to himself. “ _You’re_ perfect.” He kissed Aoba’s cheek before crawling backwards, settling himself behind Aoba, his built body encompassing him. He wrapped his arms around his body, spreading his hands out across Aoba’s chest, toying with the two fleshy protrusions—making Aoba moan softly against the gag. He did this while as he gauged Aoba’s reactions in the mirror, his boyfriend having no other option but to watch Noiz and to stare at himself.

Drool was already starting to pool around Aoba’s mouth, making his lips glisten. He tried to suck it up but the ball made it impossible for him to move his tongue around it or curl his lips away from it. For the briefest moment he closed his eyes in shame—when he did so, he immediately felt pain flare up on his sensitive skin once more. This time it was harsher and more searing than when there was clothing to take some of the force; now it was sheer skin against skin, and the pain caught Aoba so off guard he screeched. The gag muffled his cries into mewling whimpers.

“Watch yourself, Aoba,” Noiz reminded him in singsong as he leaned backwards, fishing out some other object. He lifted Aoba’s ass in the air, spreading his legs out far apart, exposing him in every possible way. Noiz settled in the gap of space between his open legs. He let out a low wolf whistle, making some offhand comment about the view below while he fished out some type of rod. It was a dark, long piece of metal with metal cuffs dangling on either side of the pole. Aoba had seen one of those in a porno once, but had never expected Noiz to use a spreader bar to keep him in place. He wanted to cry in protest but the gag made him mute, instead having no other means but to watch in the reflection of the mirror as Noiz fastened one cuff around one knee, then the other, arching Aoba’s ass further upwards into the air. Aoba’s knees and legs were immobile now, all left at Noiz’s disposal to do what he wished with him.

“This was the reason I was taking so long do try this out.” Noiz laughed. “None of the sex shops had the one I wanted, so I had to wait for the right one to arrive.”  
His hands crawled upwards from his knees up the sensitive underside of Aoba’s legs. In response he bit on the rubber ball and shivered. Noiz let out a sensual sigh at the sound, as though savoring the sound like fine wine.

Aoba whined in shame for being so exposed, having no means to preserve his dignity as he was bound down. He tried to somehow hide his crotch by moving against the bar, but to no avail; the metal stay rooted in place as Aoba’s knees buckled and kicked. He propping himself up on his elbows bound wrists balling up the sheets in anticipation. He ushered out another soft whine as he saw Noiz lean downwards, pressing a kiss to the small expanse of Aoba’s back just above his ass, leaning downward further still.

He knew he was going to be spanked again, but he didn’t want to watch as Noiz spread his ass apart and lapped his tongue at the ringlet of muscle there. All his muscles seized up to prepare for the pain but was surprised to find none; instead, the wet sensation of Noiz’s tongue rolling along him before lapping his tip against his entrance, stretching him out slowly. Aoba moaned into the gag, wanting desperately to curl backwards to meet Noiz’s movements, but when he did so, he felt the hand wipe straight across his ass again. The immensity of the brute force was stronger than it had ever been before, wracking Aoba all the way into his core. It brought him out of his hazy lust making his body seize up with fright; his skin felt like it was going to burst open and seep blood.

He had been enjoying it before, but the pain tore through him and mangled him raw. Why, he asked himself. Why did it hurt so damn bad? A sob collected in the back of his throat with nowhere to go, left muffled desperately against the ball in his mouth. His vision blurred and he began to break into a long, drawn out sob.

Aoba tried to cry out _Rhyme_ , but it was muffled against the ball. Noiz hit him again, oblivious to the look of pain and the tears streaming down Aoba’s face. He only noticed that anything was wrong when Aoba’s right foot slammed violently against the bed three consecutive times in a row, making Noiz’s heart sink with panic.  
He clamored off of Aoba in the matter of seconds, gasping at how red Aoba’s face was, and at how hard he was crying.  
“Aoba… s-shit… Aoba… what’s wrong?” His voice was uncharacteristically panicked. He rushed forward, jumping off the bed so he was sat in front of Aoba. He took his lover’s face in his hands and brushed away the tears.  
“Is everything okay?” he asked, worried, though knowing Aoba couldn’t respond because he was still gagged. His eyes spanned over Aoba’s bare body and marveled at how red Aoba’s ass was in comparison to the rest of his skin; welts were almost rising on the cusp of skin.  
“Was I… was I too hard?” Noiz asked. Aoba nodded, just beginning to sober up. His eyes and nostrils were still seeping snot and tears, dampening all the way his skin.  
“Fuck I’m… I’m so sorry. Do you want to stop now?” Aoba shook his head, much to Noiz’s surprise. He would tease him for such a thing, but he was in no condition to insult his boyfriend after hurting him so bad he made him cry.

“The bindings—are they okay?” Noiz asked. He tucked a strand of hair behind Aoba’s ear. He nodded.  
“What about the talking—is that fine?” Aoba hesitated before nodding.  
“The… spanking, though… right? No more spanking?” This time Aoba shook his head, making Noiz’s eyes brows knit in confusion. He tried giving Noiz a tender look to try to convey what he was trying to say.  
“You just… want it to be gentler… is that it?” Noiz asked, able to sense what he was trying to say with just a glance. Aoba nodded in response.  
Noiz sighed with relief. “I can do that,” he murmured, running his hand apologetically down Aoba’s face again, wiping away his tears. He rose to his feet, encircling the bed again, fitting himself behind Aoba once more as he lowered his weight onto Aoba’s back, and held him in a tender one-arm embrace. They stared into one another’s eyes in the mirror entranced, lost in the moment Noiz took to rub away some of the pain.

“Sorry,” he muttered again before kissing Aoba’s shoulder blades. He moved most of his weight off Aoba, moving his position so he was settled in place between Aoba’s splayed out knees.

Instead of dipping downwards to lick him again, Noiz twisted around and grabbed a small tube. He popped off the cap and poured a decent amount onto the tips of his fingers. He warmed the tacky lube against his fingers to warm it up before bringing it to Aoba’s exposed ass. With gentle pressure Noiz massaged Aoba’s entrance before slipping a sliver of his finger inside. Noiz found hardly any resistance as slowly he moved his finger further and further in, fitting in to the first digit of his index finger, feeling hardly any resistance from Aoba.

“Look at yourself, Aoba. Look at how loose you are already,” Noiz crooned lowly in Aoba’s ear, warm breath making Aoba moan against the gag.  
Once he was certain that Aoba was comfortable enough with being dominated once more, he continued with toying him. Teasing him. Mocking him.  
Noiz’s movements were just enough to make Aoba usher out soft guttural noises, trying to move him hips backwards to meet more vigor in Noiz’s fingers slowly working him up. Noiz smacked him again, though without the ferocity as before; it was enough of a sting to remind Aoba of his place, making him cease the movements of his hips.  
“Dirty whores like you never listen to what they’re told, do they? Look at you. I barely even have to work at you and you’re already like this, craving for more. I can fit two fingers in if I wanted to. In fact…”

Noiz draw his finger out, then slipped it back in, bringing along with it his middle finger. In desperation Aoba tried to cry out with satisfaction at finally – _finally—_ something more than teasing touches, but the gag made it impossible. His jaw was beginning to ache and no matter how hard he tried not to, saliva trailed down his chin. His bound hands sank into the sheets for something to hold on to. His breath leaving his noses tremulously from the slow burning pleasure.  
Noiz glanced upwards from his work to the mirror, catching Aoba’s eyes; his gaze soon drifted away, spanning across Aoba’s erotically exposed body, stopping as he watched his fingers dip in and out of Aoba. Entranced, they both watched, Noiz’s fingers glistening and slick from lubricant stretch Aoba out. Noiz’s breath hitched and Aoba’s breathing through his nostrils nearly verged on hysterical. The movement of Noiz’s fingers turned more violent, less inert on prying his open and focusing more on brushing against where Aoba felt it.  
“I can’t wait to be inside you, Aoba. I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t move….”

He arched his fingers upwards, pressing both of his fingers hard against Aoba’s prostrate, making Aoba buckle against the restraints as he let out a repressed gasp. Aoba’s body shuddered and he clenched down hard on Noiz’s fingers, searching desperately for the sensation once more.  
At which point Noiz’s fingers slipped out of him.  
Aoba watched in the mirror as Noiz pumped his dick, wiping the remaining lube on himself. His fingers sank into the mattress, clawing with desperation as he watched as Noiz aligned himself atop Aoba. Noiz’s chest pinned to Aoba’s sweat-dampened back. He curled one hand around Aoba, toying with one of his nipples by rubbing soft circles around the skin—making Aoba moan helplessly. Their eyes met in the mirror as Noiz aligned the head of his cock against Aoba’s bare, red exposed ass, Noiz’s lips turning upwards in a smirk as he slowly moved downwards. The pressure was overwhelming, Aoba shamelessly crying out into the gag.

“L… Look at you, Aoba,” Noiz breathed. He stared in awe at Aoba’s face as he sank in further and further. “… You’re so desperate. Have you been craving my cock? I know you have— _fuck_ , you’re so gorgeous like this. Taking me in so easily…”

His dirty talk continued, crooning around in the whorls of Aoba’s ear, until he was fully in. Quickly he drew himself out, then back in. Again and again. His pace started out slow, but gradually grew stronger when he lost himself in the pleasure, mouth half-open as he dragged himself through Aoba. He watched himself move in in and out in the mirror. He watched as Aoba’s toes curled and he mewled and clawed in desperation. All the intricacies of Aoba made him lose himself, building up his pace quicker than he intended.

“You’re such a dirty slut… drooling… moaning… craving for my cock… oh _fuck_ —”  
Aoba was growing sick of Noiz’s dirty talking—he clenched the muscles of his ass tight around Noiz to shut him up. Noiz lost his ruse for a moment, fingers clawing at Aoba’s chest as he shivered at the sensation. He chuckled and thrust himself further into Aoba in recriprocation, hitting him directly where he felt it most.

Aoba clawed at the bed and moaned helplessly into his own mouth, losing all sense of his own shame as he was overtaken with waves of pleasure building up in his hips. With every right movement Noiz made, the position making the piercing on Noiz’s head hit him directly in his prostate, he could feel his orgasm building up more and more. All he needed was Noiz to hit him one last time and he would cum. His body arched and waited, pleading for the release. But Noiz dipped back into a slower, gentler pace, intentionally avoiding the place where Aoba felt it the most. Noiz had made a game of drawing Aoba to the brink of his climax, then pulling him back – denying him sweet relief.  
Searching around in Noiz’s face, he tried to make sense of his reasoning, drawing away from his brink. Noiz laughed lowly and thrust in hard again once before going back to merely carving Aoba’s walls out. He smacked Aoba’s ass as he hit him directly again, his movements becoming jerkier, more desperate again.  
“Not yet, Aoba… I… don’t want you cumming yet. I want to fully enjoy it when you cum.”

Accentuating his words, Noiz resumed his hard pace. He moved his hand away from Aoba’s waist and stuck two fingers inside his mouth, stretching his mouth out uncomfortably with the gag as well. His fingers probed around, curling around the slick ball until he found his tongue. He toyed with it, dragging it away from the ball, pinching it between his fingers, making Aoba moan louder. Aoba was so overworked and overstimulated that his vision blurred, streaming tears as he stared at himself. His cock was dripping all across their sheets, having remained entirely untouched this entire time. Vague shame came across him as he realized how around and how easily he could get worked up without Noiz even having to touch his cock.  
Noiz must have noticed because as soon as he started staring at himself for too long, Noiz’s fingers were out of Aoba’s mouth and were curled around the base of his dick. He pumped Aoba in rhythm of his movements, the movement of his hand slick from his precum. He gauged how close Aoba was to the edge by his desperate sobs and his elbows beginning to tremble while trying to hold up his weight.  
“You want to come, Aoba?” he mused while biting Aoba’s ear. He nodded desperately.  
It took a couple of thrusts but soon Noiz hit him right on his prostate and tugged on his cock hard, urging him to orgasm.  
The pleasure dulled all Aoba’s thoughts as he clenched his eyes shut and let out one final wail before orgasming. Pleasure washed over him like crests against a shore. Cum shot across the bed sheets and across Noiz’s hands. Aoba whimpered as his body became faint.

As soon as Aoba came Noiz’s movements become more violent. Aoba’s muscles seized up around his dick, intensifying Noiz’s pleasure tenfold as he thrusted. He wrapped both arms around Aoba’s torso, throwing his mouth into the gap of space between Aoba’s shoulder blades. His body shuddered and trembled and soon he was moaning himself. Aoba felt Noiz’s cum, hot and tacky, fill him. 

Noiz continued to ride out his orgasm until he was completely spent. Slowly he pulled out of Aoba, the bound up man still helpless. Noiz reached up and undid the buckle on the gag, peeling it out away from Aoba’s face. Finally free, Aoba sputtered and gasped, filling his lungs with sufficient air they had been yearning for. As Noiz undid the bar between Aoba’s knees, Aoba rubbed at his sore jaw with his hands. They were still bound but if he twisted them around enough he could expose a palm. He wiped away the sweat, saliva, and tears away from his cheeks. His eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion, his lower half sinking against the sheets as soon as he was free.

Aoba drifted off into weak semi-consciousness, eyes drifting closed as he heard Noiz undo the cuffs binding his wrists.

*

Aoba stared up at the ceiling; their bedroom was mostly dark but a light on in the hallway cast vague shadows in the darkness. In his solitude Aoba sighed.  
He _hurt_. Every orifice of his body was in the after effects of pain—his wrists limp, knees immobile, ass stinging. He could barely even move his head without whining. Noiz had gone out of the bedroom a couple minutes ago after helping Aoba out of the bondage.  
He kissed Aoba tenderly on the mouth and carried Aoba bridal style from the center of the bed to the pillows, tucking Aoba into bed. He said something about being back soon, but Aoba was in too much of a trance-like state from pain and pleasure to pay much attention.  
His jaw felt like an enormous weight had crushed against it-- he tried to call out Noiz's name, but his voice was so weak and he could barely move his mouth to hiss the syllables.  
His wrists and the undersides of his knees were burning, too; the muscles screamed in agony and gave out slight tremors after being bound in such a debilitating position for so long. And his ass, of course, stung-- what was in Noiz’s right mind to start spanking him like that?  
Besides that, however, he wasn't angry or upset. In fact... he had really enjoyed it. The pain was from the lone person he trusted enough to even consider what they had just done, and Noiz swore to Aoba he would pamper him afterwards to compensate being so rough. Speaking of which, where was Noiz right now?  
As if on cue, Noiz stepped into their bedroom, still buck naked, carrying in one hand a steaming cup of tea and a glass of water in the other. He kneeled onto the bed, his weight making the springs sag. He set the two glasses down on his bedside table.  
"Sorry," he said, moving himself further into the bed at Aoba's side. "I needed to get you a couple things."  
He gently wrapped an arm around Aoba's shoulders and slowly, carefully lifted Aoba's torso up from the sheets. Aoba's body screamed in protest, but still he found comfort in Noiz's warm grip.  
"Here, drink this," Noiz asserted in a gentle tone. He brought the glass of water to Aoba's lips, Aoba eagerly drinking the entire glass in a couple gulps. He hadn't realized how thirsty he had been with the gag in his mouth. He eyed Noiz, giving him a silent, appreciative _thanks._  
"Oh, does it hurt to talk?" Noiz asked. When Aoba nodded he tutted, scowling. His brows knit together in concern.  
"Shit, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have been a little more careful. And I shouldn't have used everything all at once... how bad is the pain?"  
Aoba rolled his shoulders slightly, wading through his options. Yeah, he was in pain, but it wasn't excruciating by any means. He didn't want to think about what sort of pain he would be like in the morning, however.  
Aoba mulled this over silently, and he has barely realized it when Noiz brought the steaming cup of tea to Aoba's lips. The faint and flowery scent of chamomile relaxed his senses, opening his jaw-- with much anguish-- to drink. To his relief and his surprise the warm tea had begun to relax the muscles in his jaw and satiated his vocal chords. He rubbed out the sore side of his face as he sighed.  
"It's not so bad," Aoba said, surprised himself at how hoarse he sounded. "Nothing I can't bear. But... I agree. You should have given me a little more preparation."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
Noiz chuckled whole nodding, moving forward to rest his face inside the crook of Aoba's neck. He brushed his lips against the underside of his jaw and along half-crescent purple marks already beginning to bud on Aoba's skin.  
  
"I just... really wanted to see you like that. And it was better than I thought it would be. If you don't want to do it again, I get it--"  
"I never said that," Aoba retorted, glowering with shame as he admitted the truth.  
“ _Ohhh,_ is that so?" Noiz hummed. He moved his head away from Aoba's neck to peer into his face. He grinned as Aoba flushed with the prospectus, teasing glint in his eye. "And you call _me_ a pervert? You enjoyed being tied up like that. How hypocritical, Aoba."  
Aoba growled and smacked Noiz upside the head.  
"You were the one who wanted to do it! ... Perverted brat."  
Noiz merely laughed in response and brought the cup of tea back to Aoba's lips for him to drink. Graciously Aoba drank most of it in one go, enjoying at the hot liquid relieved his jaw. Once he was finished Noiz curled up at Aoba's side, arms wrapped around him loosely, wary of the sores and red marks over his body. He pulled the sheets over the two of them while kissing on his lips.  
  
"Like I told you before, I want to do all sorts of things with you," he said, taking Aoba's wrists and massaging them between his fingers. "I just want to make sure that I don’t accidentally hurt you. If you ever don't like something, just tell me and I'll stop."  
Aoba breathed as he sunk into the pillows. Exhaustion was already taking hold of him, and despite his longing to go shower he could easily fall asleep like this, Noiz tending to his bruises, watching the younger man as he showed deep concern.  
It pained his heart, then, to remember that a Noiz from a couple years ago wouldn't give a shit about taking care of someone after sex. He was still so infantile to all his sensations, and he was worrying about Aoba so much. His desire to know all of the intricacies of who Aoba was clashed with not wanting to hurt him.

"Well," Aoba said softly after a couple moments of comfortable silence. He snaked his index finger around Noiz's as a token of affection, grinning gently. "I want do a whole bunch of things with you, too. I know you would never try to hurt me just to hurt me. I trust you.”

Noiz, in return, wrapped his hand tighter around Aoba’s, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss at the knuckles and the deep impressions the cuffs left on his wrists. Noiz closed his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I’m glad,” he whispered. “It makes me so happy to hear you say that. Because—”  
Slowly his bright green eyes opened to meet Aoba’s, lips spread in a churlish grin.  
“I have _plenty_ more things to try before it’s all over and done with.”

Aoba rolled his eyes and pinched Noiz’s nose, catching Noiz off guard with a nasally grunt. Aoba laughed as he sank further into his pillow, finding it hard to keep his eyes open any longer.

“Mmm… love you, Noiz.”  
"I love you too, Aoba."  
Noiz pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple as he curled up in Aoba’s side. They both fell into a deep, well deserved, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goes from "i'm asexual, i can't write porn" to "I KNOW. LET'S WRITE A BDSM FIC."  
> i hope you enjoyed! this was a blast to write. BDSM is my biggest kink in the entire world...


	2. Tied Up

“Are they too tight?”  
“No.”  
“Can you move your hands at all?”  
A pause, then the sound of ropes constricting against one another. “No.”  
Aoba sighed with relief. “Good.”

He leaned backwards with a sigh, tugging at the rope binding Noiz’s wrists together to ensure they were in place. As he scrambled off of Noiz to undress himself, Aoba was suddenly awash with a wave of apprehension.  
How did he end up in this situation again?  
“Ah… that’s right,” Aoba breathed aloud as he thought, sighing.

Earlier that that day was spent lolling around in their apartment, savoring one of the seldom week days Noiz got off of work due to holidays. Noiz mentioned trying _something_ out later that night. It had only been a couple of days since Noiz had first tried trying Aoba down; his jaw _still_ ached from that infernal gag and the muscles of his ass _still_ stung, so Aoba wasn’t all too keen. But Noiz was insistent, so much so that he was willing to even slightly change his offer.

“What… _I_ tie _you_ up?” Aoba asked, repeating Noiz’s revised proposition in aghast. He heard his own voice tremble with surprise.  
“Aren’t into doing that?” Noiz asked.  
“W-What… tying you up?” Aoba swallowed hard. Quickly he mused upon the image of Noiz with his face flushed, eyes half lidded, arms tied behind his back…  
“I… I don’t know,” Aoba huffed, suppressing the mental image from his mind. He turning his head away to hide the embarrassed flush mottling his cheeks red. “I guess I don’t mind… but… I’ve never… been on top.”  
Noiz reached out, playfully tugging on a loose strand of Aoba’s hair.  
“I never said anything about being the one taking it.”  
“H… _Huh_?”

What the hell was Noiz getting at?  
Aoba turned his head to meet Noiz’s eye, trying to read his emotions. But, as expected, he was entirely unreadable, bright green eyes narrowed intently on Aoba, lips turned downwards in a permanent frown.  
Noiz moved closer and weaved one arm around Aoba’s waist. He slipped his hand into one of the back pockets of Aoba’s pants, giving his ass a hard squeeze.

Noiz’s face hovered closer and closer. Now instead of speaking in his usual apathetic tone he murmured flirtatiously.  
“You tie me up… and then you ride me. How does that sound?”  
 _Incredible_ flitted across Aoba’s mind before he had a chance to think. But then brief, flitting fear overrode his excitement.  
He didn’t know how to die knots all that well. He didn’t know how to be all that dominating, either. And most importantly, he was scared of hurting Noiz; his beloved brat enjoyed pain, but he couldn’t bring himself to properly hurt him.

Noiz noted Aoba’s apprehension and promised him they would work through the bindings together, trying something simple to begin with so Aoba didn’t feel overwhelmed. For the last hour or so they worked together following a “How to Shibari” e-book Noiz had downloaded on his Coil. Aoba become so frustrated at first that he almost fell like crying when the knots came loose or didn’t resist properly, but after much trial and effort, he finally managed to do it properly.

Aoba sat back, letting out a prideful sigh. He admired his work. Noiz was sitting leaned up against the wall, their pillows having been thrown off to provide ample room; Noiz’s hands were bound and fastened in place behind his back, woven around one of the metal poles of their headrest. The ropes looped down around his shoulders and were secured together in the center of his chest. The Shibari guide was intended for woman, providing ample space for breasts as the knots tied together in the center of the chest.  
The same metal bar Noiz had used on him a couple nights ago was now keeping Noiz’s lower half exposed; the cuffs were linked around his ankles, spread far away from one another to provide ample room for his waist.  
Noiz leaned back, resting his head against the wall as he sighed softly, inwardly grinning as he tried to move his hands again, though to no avail.

“Does it hurt?” Aoba asked in a sheepish tone, wary still of harming Noiz.  
In return, Noiz sighed, giving Aoba a blank look.  
“Yes, Aoba, it hurts. But I _want_ it to hurt,” he said in a dry tone. “Is that a problem?”  
“… M-Masochist,” Aoba hissed after a moment’s hesitation. He discarded his last piece of clothing unceremoniously on the heap next to their bed. He was in the middle of the sheets sitting up on his knees, entirely naked as he hovered above Noiz.  
Noiz had been sprawled out and nude for the entire duration it took to tie him up, making Aoba initially nervous and awkward as he bound the ropes round his bare chest and his arms. While he worked at the bindings, his knees involuntarily pressed against Noiz’s groin, making him usher out a guttural noise between his lips. Aoba studied Noiz and the bindings round his upper body; the beige twine looped around his torso almost blended into the color of his skin; if Aoba squinted, it almost appeared like Noiz wasn’t bound up at all, just merely contorting himself.

“Mmm… do you not like me being a masochist?” Noiz crooned as Aoba slinked closer, awkwardly kneeling in between Noiz’s splayed out legs. Noiz looked preposterous bound up like this, with haphazard bindings around his chest, his chest puffed out as his hands were bound together in the small of his back.  
“No, it… doesn’t bother me,” Aoba said. He weaved his fingers between Noiz’s short tufts of hair, ruffling them up fondly. Noiz smirked at the gesture and his eyes drifted closed, savoring the ticklish warmth of Aoba’s fingers through his hair. “You’re just so… straightforward about everything…”

“It’s… kind of annoying, really…” Aoba added as he leaned forward, brushing his lips teasingly against Noiz’s lips; Noiz tried to move forward to meet his tender kiss and turn it more passionate, but the bindings dug into his skin and held him steady, making Noiz groan in protest. Aoba did it again, gracing Noiz with a feather-light kiss, then pulling away again.  
“You get to make me embarrassed all the time, but I can _never_ embarrass you.”  
He kissed Noiz again, this time letting the kiss linger for a couple moments before breaking. Noiz groveled in annoyance, curling his upper lip upwards as he hissed.  
“What, do you not like being teased? Dish it but you can’t take it?” Aoba snorted. “Brat.”

Aoba was, most of the time, hesitant to take initiative with Noiz, knowing that Noiz was hyper-aware of every little thing Aoba did, and could easily mock him until he was red with embarrassment. Now that Noiz was immobile, helpless and left to Aoba’s own accord, Aoba had a stronger sense of freedom and could toy and mock Noiz just as the younger man was prone to.  
He broke the gap of space between them, sweeping Noiz into a deep and passionate kiss. Noiz was helpless to do anything but immediately open his mouth and reciprocate. Aoba’s hands, which had been toying with his hair, now gripped on the roots of his hair, pulling hard as he arched Noiz’s neck backwards to make it easier to kiss him.  
Noiz whimpered into Aoba’s mouth at the dull pain shooting through his skull, but then let out a rolling chuckle. When Aoba broke apart to gasp for air he bit Aoba’s lower lip; he watched as a thin line of spittle between their lips broke.  
“You’re so shameless, Aoba,” Noiz murmured as Aoba pressed a trail of kisses along Noiz’s jaw. “Here I am, all tied up, and you’re pulling at my hair—” Noiz laughed, the delighted glint in his eye betraying his words. “How _rude_.”  
“Shut up, brat,” Aoba retorted, smacking Noiz playfully on his cheek.

He dipped in again and kissed Noiz hard, taking no time to pull Noiz into the zealous rhythm of his movements; when Noiz’s tongue ran along his, he bit down hard, nibbling on his tongue.  
Noiz groaned into his mouth with pain, mulling as a metallic tang filling his mouth.  
Aoba’s lungs screamed for breath as they prolonged their kiss, but he still kept, insistent, taking frantic breaths through his nose. He broke apart with a loud smacking noise, filling his lungs with adequate air before dipping back in for another kiss. He grabbed Noiz’s hair again and tugged on it hard, making Noiz arch his neck further backwards. Aoba leaned downward and bit and kissed along his exposed neck.  
Oval ringlets of bite marks already started to bud out along the skin, making Aoba stop for a moment, marveling at how the marks were beginning to turn red. Was he going too hard too early?

His eyes flitted upwards to Noiz’s face to see how he was faring the pain, and by the look on his face, he was in pure ecstasy. His eyes were drawn closed, his mouth was partially agape and glistening from their kissing, and his cheeks were turning rosy red. He looked so entranced and seemed to be enjoying himself so much, but was he really? Was Aoba hurting Noiz too much?  
At the momentary lapse in Aoba’s touch Noiz peeled one eye open, meeting Aoba’s gaze. He scowled.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, voice raspy. He turned his head to the side, exposing more of his bare neck to Aoba. “Come on, _afraid_ to hurt me?”  
Aoba didn’t respond, but Noiz could tell from the look of apprehension growing on Aoba’s face that he was. Noiz sighed and, without any other way to move around, nudged Aoba with his bare shoulder; Aoba pulled away to meet his gaze.  
“Don’t be afraid, Aoba. I’ve been through worse pain. And besides…” Noiz sighed as he struggled to move forwards mere inches. The ropes dug into his skin and made his muscles burn—he whined with the pain, but it was worth it. Anything would have been worth it to give Aoba peace of mind. Noiz stared longingly into Aoba’s eyes, voice low and earnest.  
“Being able to feel pain is a gift you’ve given to me. And if the pain is coming from you, how could I _not_ like it?”

Aoba stammered, completely at a loss for words.  
Instead he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, eyes drifting closed as he listened to Noiz’s breathe in and out softly. He remained quiet for a while, merely lapping in the warmth of Noiz’s skin.

Aoba laughed suddenly—shyly, even.  
“We’re supposed to be playing along with this whole dominant and submissive stuff, and you say stuff like that and just kill it.”  
Noiz ruined the mood by being overly romantic—go figure.  
“Sorry,” Noiz said, though bearing no genuine remorse. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Noiz. This isn’t about—”  
“I just wanted to do this with you for a long time, and I’m so _excited_ you said yes. So… don’t hold back, Aoba.”

Aoba blinked, surprised. Noiz left him completely dumbfounded, for the second time in a matter of minutes. Noiz was right—Aoba trusted Noiz enough to not worry about him trying to intentionally harm him, and Noiz trusted him enough to even _let_ Aoba touch him.

With a lack of a better means of replying, he sprung into a coy grin.  
“Then stop trying to pull yourself free from the ropes,” Aoba quipped. “You want to touch me _so bad_ , don’t you? You’re aching.”  
He massaged Noiz’s scalp where he had pulled it prior, then without hesitating pulled on the blond strands hard. Noiz cried out at the dull pain that worked its way to his scalp. However, his mouth twisted upwards into a grin instead of a grimace.

“You’re going to sit there and watch me do everything to myself that you can’t. Maybe then you’ll listen to demands.”  
Aoba wasn’t good with dirty talk—and he knew that. But he was trying and, apparently, whatever fruitless words he spilled from his mouth seemed to be having some effect. The calm and careless demeanor was wiped clean off of Noiz’s face, replaced with a hungry look.  
Aoba, annoyed, leaned forward and pressed his kips against Noiz’s again, kissing him without the same fervent heat as before—more tender, reaffirming than anything else.

Aoba broke away again, this time moving his entire body away instead of just his lips. He lifted himself up from between Noiz’s legs. He pulled open the drawer to his bedside table, pulling out a half-used bottle of lubricant and something else, tucking it discretely from Noiz’s line of sight as he returned to the middle of the bed.

He stood upwards on his knees, tucking the other item he carried with him underneath a fold in the sheets, away from Noiz’s preening eyes. The boy arched an eyebrow as he tried to catch sight, but he immediately felt Aoba’s hand fall down upon his leg hard when he did so.

“No, no, Noiz… don’t pay attention to that. Keep your eyes on me. _Only_ on me,” Aoba whispered as he unscrewed the bottle of lube. He poured a superfluous amount onto his hands, spreading the thin, viscous liquid over his fingers. The substance spread across like tendrils of a spider’s web as he spread his fingers apart, Aoba marveling at the sight while he worked at warming it up.  
Satisfied, he splayed himself out on his back, spreading his legs outward, ass held up in the air—making it easier to touch himself and for Noiz to watch.

Aoba exhaled softly, releasing his tensions as he brought his dripping fingers to his ass, spreading them open as he inserted a finger slowly into himself.  
It didn’t take much time to acclimate to the pressure, as he had grown accustomed to how Noiz’s fingers felt in him, which were much longer and skeletal than his and could move around more easily than his could. It wasn’t long until he was able to draw a second finger in, thrusting in hard.

He tried, but failed, to keep himself steady between bated breaths. He swept away his last trace of shame as he increased his movements, carefully spreading his fingers apart little by little with every thrust to open himself out more. The burn eventually turned into pleasure as his mind numbed and anticipation settled in his hips.

He closed his eyes and tried to recall what Noiz’s fingers felt like when they were in him. He would do _that_ and it would open him up more, he could hit _there_ and make his toes curl. He heard a soft grunt and he opened his eyes. He met Noiz's eye and he gasped with surprise, quickly looking away. Noiz was watching him intently, studying how Aoba’s body reacted as he moved his fingers in and out of himself. The sharp crystalline beads of green were unfazed, even glistened over with awe, if not love.  
He was panting softly, as though trying to contain himself while watching Aoba, entirely helpless from doing anything but stare. It sent shivers down Aoba’s spine.  
He arched his fingers upwards and just barely brushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate, groaning loudly as he arched his hips upwards more, fitting his fingers in further. He lost his will to keep himself muffled, letting out short, sporadic moans into the air as he felt pleasure budding in his hips, drowning out all other thought.  
He was almost about to lose sense of himself when he heard Noiz’s voice call him back to reality, snapping him away from the ascending pleasure of release.

“Aoba, that’s enough,” Noiz said, voice stern. “If you keep going, you’re going to cum. Not yet… Aoba.” When he repeated his lover’s name, Noiz sounded more desperate, revealing more longing than he let on.  
Aoba mused briefly that _he_ was supposed to be the dominant one tonight, not Noiz—so why should he listen to him? But he was inevitably right, and after one final thrust he pulled his fingers out of himself, glistening in the dim light from lubricant.

He fished on the sheets and found the item he had pulled out of his bedside table along with the container of lube: it was a slim, purple vibrator, with an upwards incline near its end. On its side was a dial with different settings. When he caught a first glimpse of it, Noiz’s breath hitched in his throat with excitement. He watched as Aoba slicked it down with the remaining lube clinging to his fingers.

Aoba sat up on his hands and knees and crawled the expanse of bed between where Noiz was bound up. He positioned himself between Noiz’s legs, eyes flitting up to the bound up man. He grinned coquettishly. Noiz had gotten almost completely hard from just watching Aoba toy with himself, which made him bristle with amusement.  
“I haven’t even touched you properly yet and you’re so hard, _wow,_ ” Aoba teased. He steered Noiz’s knees back into position with his free hand, spread out far away from one another to easily expose himself. Aoba dug his fingers into upper thigh and Noiz hissed at the sharp singe of pain.

He leaned down on his stomach between Noiz’s legs with his own legs splayed out, ass arched upwards in the air. He jerkily seized Noiz’s dick with the hand that had been digging into his leg.  
He aligned the head of his cock to his lips as he brought the vibrator to his entrance and pushed it in slowly. He mirrored his movements with Noiz’s cock, bringing more and more of it into his mouth little by little. Once he had it halfway in his mouth he popped Noiz’s cock back out, licking down the length of the shaft, focusing his mouth directly on the head and lapping away the bead of precum at the tip.  
Noiz let suppressed moans between his nostrils, trying to suppress his voice. The faint sound of the ropes fastening him tight into place echoed in the air.

Aoba had slowly inserted most of the vibrator in, faintly feeling the tip brushing against his prostate—and with it, a great deal of pressure. Once he felt comfortable where it was positioned he pulled his mouth off of Noiz and switched the button on the end of the vibrator to “on.” Immediately he gasped in shock, preluded afterwards by a moan. He had set the vibration to its lowest setting so it could only tease him as he sucked Noiz off, but as the pulsations worked through him, he felt that the slow pulse alone could lull him to ecstasy.

He didn’t even realize that he had spent a couple moments with his eyes clenched shut, mouth agape as he moaned shamelessly with the waves of pleasure. He only realized something when Noiz let out a pathetically desperate sob, agonized from only being touched a margin of what he longed for.  
“Aoba, come on, _please_ ,” he begged, pulling Aoba out of his daze. He blinked up at Noiz, eyes glazed over, breathing heavy from the vibrator undulating inside of him.  
“What… what is it you want?” Aoba breathed, grinning mischievously. His voice felt hot against Noiz’s sensitive exposed skin.  
“C-Come on… you know what I—”  
“Say it,” Aoba said, closing his eyes as he rocked against the vibrator. He licked his lips and repeated himself again, voice lower. “Say it, Noiz…”  
“Just… t-touch me, Aob... _ahh_ —” The last syllable of his name escaped Noiz’s lips in a satiated sigh as Aoba brought his cock back into his mouth. He sucked hard and despite his own strain fitted as much of Noiz’s cock into his mouth at once. He sputtered and coughed as he nearly choked on it, but he was already halfway gone to his brink and Noiz was nowhere near close; he didn’t want to cum before Noiz had even the chance to.  
Aoba worked his hand where he couldn’t fit with his mouth, he timed his movements of stroking and sucking synchronously. Noiz cried out into the air, longing for _more._

And more is what Aoba gave. In return he sucked harder, he tugged with his teeth as they met the metal bars on the underside of his cock; he looped his finger around the piercing at the hilt and pulled on it hard. Noiz yelped with pain and addled moans. Laughter toyed on his lips but whenever he laughed Aoba moved his hand downwards and squeezed Noiz’s balls together, making him jolt and squeeze against his restraints.

Quickly Aoba felt like he was close to his edge again—when he realized this he pulled himself off of Noiz and away. The vibrator was hitting him directly in his prostate and he was helpless to moan and cry out when it did so. He didn’t want to cum before he could feel Noiz in him; while the vibrator was nice, it didn’t have the same near-suffocating warmth that Noiz had, or the rigid piercings that hit him where he felt it most perfectly. He wanted to get off on _that,_ not some infernal plastic.

Slowly Aoba pulled the vibrator out of him, letting out a soft noise when it was entirely out, making him feel empty where his half-awaked passion was beckoning. Without a second thought he tossed it aside off the side of the bed and knelt between Noiz’s knees, looping one leg around his torso. He grabbed the hilt of Noiz’s dick, holding it into position to his entrance as he moved downwards. He had already been spread apart by his own hands and the vibrator so there was little to no resistance as Noiz filled him. Aoba released the breath he had been holding.

“You feel… so good, Noiz,” he whispered, moving his hand away from Noiz’s cock to toy with one of his nipples. He pinched the bud then massaged it, laughing to himself as Noiz squirmed and hissed. “So much better than that thing… your piercings” – he said while the last of the bars slipped inside his ass—“are so good, so… so good…” He continued to whisper sweet, dirty nothings into the whorls of Noiz’s ears as he sank further and further down, his voice hitching and restricting as he slowly took Noiz in.

Once he felt satisfied, he rocked his hips upwards, pulling Noiz out of him slowly. He snapped his hips back down soon after. He repeated these motions slowly, building up speed with every thrust.

Noiz was lost in the pleasure, almost entirely soundless as he felt himself drag through Aoba.  
But that wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Aoba had fallen silent as he moved himself, and he longed for that—to be teased and to tease.  
Noiz lifted his head up, meeting Aoba’s eyes.

“Hey, you know what this position reminds me of?” Noiz whispered in the whorls of Aoba’s ear.  
Aoba grit his teeth and he thrusted his hips downward to try and shut Noiz up. He knew exactly where Noiz was planning on going.  
Nevertheless he continued, crooning between stifled moans into Aoba’s ear.  
“I would love to see you in a nurse’s outfit…” Noiz hissed, sentence dying out into a helpless whimper.  
“I’d love to see you in a candy stripe outfit, helping out your helpless and fuckable patient by riding his cock…”  
“Shut up.”  
“Can I… get one for you?” he asked between wheezy breaths. It was causing him physical strain to move too much against the rope, but he did it carelessly anyways.  
“Shut _up_ ,” Aoba hissed. He needed to shut Noiz up before he pissed him off even further. He did the first thing that floated to his mind— he unwound a hand around Noiz’s neck and popped his index and middle fingers into Noiz’s mouth.

Noiz’s words died, muffled around Aoba’s fingers. Laughter dissipated to muted moans against Aoba’s fingers.  
Noiz took no time to hesitate sucking on them, moving his tongue between his fingers and lapping at the gap between them. As Aoba moved them around he bit hard into the tip of his finger. A spark of white hot electricity rolled all the way down to Aoba’s hips, making him moan harder as he leaned inward, pressing his swollen cock against Noiz’s chest. It rubbed against Noiz’s piercing as he moved up and down Noiz. His moans filled the air, filling with Noiz’s muffled sounds of desire.

Aoba felt sweet release toiling around in his stomach, and after being close for the third time now, he was desperate to cum. He opened his eyes long enough to stare into Noiz’s face— Aoba could tell that Noiz was equally on the brink, as well. His face was a bright rosy red, his eyes were clenched closed, his brows were furrowed, and his lips sucking and kissing Aoba’s fingers were drowning out the sounds of his moans. Noiz could sense eyes preening upon him; he briefly opened his eyes and met Aoba’s stare. His carnal gaze was clouded over with lust.

Aoba made his movements swifter, grinding faster against Noiz’s dick while thrusting himself against his stomach. He buried his mouth into Noiz’s collarbone to muffle his voice.

Every time Aoba drew backwards away from Noiz’s stomach, his dick hit him directly where he felt it most. When he drew Noiz’s cock back out, his navel piercing rubbed the underside of his untouched and slick cock. The stimuli combined brought Aoba closer and closer to orgasming with every thrust, and before he could stop himself and slow his movements he was moving faster and faster, moaning louder and louder—until the pleasure, like a balloon slowly expanding, inflated and saccharine numbness drowned out Aoba’s senses.

Aoba came with a loud moan; he squeezed his muscles tight around Noiz’s cock. The pressure throbbed and urged him to his climax soon after. He arched his head back and grunted as he came.

Aoba’s movements stilled when he felt Noiz throb and twitch inside him. They were now still, steeping together in the rush of pleasure and the pleasant afterglow. Aoba leaned forward, burying his face into the side of Noiz’s neck, panting as he tried to regain his breath. Noiz’s skin was damp with sweat. Aoba wound his arms tighter around Noiz’s torso.

“Aoba… the… the ropes…” Noiz rasped between heavy gasps of breath. Wordlessly Aoba nodded while slowly pulling away from Noiz. He made a whimpering noise as cum ran down from his entrance down his legs. He tried desperately to catch it before it was too late, but to no avail.  
“We… we gotta shower after I untie you,” Aoba muttered, more to himself than to Noiz as he encircled Noiz, working at undoing the ropes binding his arms.

Once his hands were free, Noiz rubbed out the pain from keeping his hands clenched into his fists. Once his arms and shoulders were free, he stretched his arms out above his head, groaning with the dull throb making his muscles ache.

He marveled as he noticed long, deep red lines looping around his forearms, and even further all the way up across his shoulders. The skin around them had begun to become inflamed, puffy from strain. He let out a hoarse laugh.  
“Those are going to bruise,” he muttered under his breath. Aoba was working at untying his waist when he looked up to notice what Noiz was talking about. He let out a worried gasp.  
“Idiot! Y-you said they weren’t too tight!” Aoba shouted. His eyes were frantic, teeming with worry. He quickly hurried at undoing the rest of the ropes, panicking as he noticed the red marks that were beginning to blossom underneath the ropes.  
Trying to compensate for the pain, Aoba ran his hands across the lines, massaging the skin to lessen the burn of the rope. He followed suit with his lips, pressing a line of kisses against the worse of the indentations in the center of Noiz’s chest, where red cross-cross patterns were set deep in the skin.  
The burn didn’t hurt—he quite liked it. The ache and the trembling of his muscles was a strange, raw sensation he had never felt before. He would toil around and just _feel_ the ache if given the chance, but he didn’t stop Aoba from trying to heal him. As much as he enjoyed the sting, he didn’t mind seeing Aoba kiss up and down his body even more, murmuring tender-hearted apologies against his skin.

Aoba helped Noiz onto his feet after he undid the cuffs around his ankles. They walked slowly to the bathroom, the two of them rolling in pain. They guided one another into the shower.  
“Ready for round two?” Noiz asked when he switched the water on. He grinned impishly when Aoba huffed and remained obstinately turned away from Noiz.

***

Theodor knocked three consensus times in a row on the front door to Noiz’s office. He heard from the other side his older brother take a long inhale, then a strewn out sigh.  
“Come in,” Noiz’s voice called, muted to a murmur from the thicket of wood. Theodor obliged, swinging the door open.  
“I was just wondering,” Theodore said, already rambling off before he had the door entirely open. “I was making sure you had that report done, right? I need it for the meeting in a couple—ah… N-Noiz.”  
Noiz let out an annoyed sigh. “ _What,_ Theodor, don’t trust me?”

Noiz peeled his eyes away from the holograms spread out above the surface of his desk, eyes narrowing into thin slits. The younger brother stammered and bit his lower lip.  
“Ah… is everything okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Your… arms.”  
“… Oh.”

Noiz followed his brother’s line of sight and glanced down at his arms. In the summer heat and in the solitude of his office he had slipped off his suit’s jacket and had pushed up the sleeves of his button down. On his tanned, exposed skin were faint, red bruises in the shape of twine and rope. Noiz turned his arm, admiring the display the bruises had made. He laughed softly.  
“ _Still_ bruised, huh?”  
“Wh… what?” he heard his brother’s voice whimper.  
“Don’t worry about me,” Noiz said dismissively. He pulled back down his sleeves, accentuating his movements by jerkily rebuttoning the cuffs, then pulling his suit jacket in one swift movement.  
“But—”  
“Like I said, it’s _fine._ Now drop it.”

Theodor’s mind still buzzed with a thousand different questions all at once, but he figured it was best to listen to his brother. Noiz could take care of himself, at least. He sighed.

“Why did you come in here again?” Noiz asked once he saw the fight leave his brother’s stance.  
“The reports,” Theodore replied.  
“Yeah, just finished looking through them—here.”  
Noiz stood up and rounded around his desk, presenting a stack of papers out to his brother. Theodor gave him an appreciative nod and then left quickly.

As he watched him leave, something caught Noiz’s attention. From across his office and in the rows of cubicles he caught Aoba’s gaze rooted directly on him. He presumed that he had been watching the entire duration of Noiz’s conversation with his brother.  
Their eyes met for a couple moments before either of them moved. Aoba stared at him like a deer in headlights, mortified from having been caught staring. Noiz remained expressionless, save for a tiny smile that budded on his lips.  
Noiz untucked his arm from his jacket and rolled his sleeve back up, displaying the bruises in his office’s window, making Aoba balk and glare.  
A blush dusted across the older man’s cheeks as he glanced around, praying none of his coworkers were minding any attention to them. Which they weren’t.  
Noiz noticed as he mouthed _Gaki_ to himself as he swiveled back in his chair, directing his attention back to his computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who says the uke has to be the sub~
> 
> This one is less kinkier than the last chapter, I'm sorry /o\  
> Though next chapter.... oh... just you wait.


	3. Reversal

“Okay… what we need to get now is— _Noiz_.”  
Aoba pushed Noiz’s head away from his shoulder with a loud sigh of disdain.  
“Get off of me and start being helpful. I didn’t ask you to come out shopping with me so you could use me as a pillow.”  
“But you’re a good pillow,” Noiz whined like a petulant child. “And grocery stores are boring. And I’m tired, we’ve been out _all day_. Just humor me for once.”

Even though Aoba just brushed him off, Noiz immediately returned to where he just was, close in his boyfriend’s personal space. He wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Aoba shouldered him off yet again and pulled Noiz’s hands off his waist, groaning with annoyence. He flicked around in the grocery store to see if there were any people around them watching. There weren’t.  
The market was slow on the dull and lazy Sunday evening. There were a few other couples or families with their children.

But Noiz always quick to grow bored. If there was nothing to grab his attention, he became disinterested quickly. And in order to keep himself entertained, he had resorted to using Aoba as his own method of entertainment.

Annoyed that Aoba wasn’t giving him the time of day, Noiz leaned in close, pretending to read grocery items jotted down, even if he knew relatively very little hiragana or Kanji. As Aoba tried to ignore him, he traced his fingertips against the erogenous zones of Aoba’s neck.  
Noiz’s pulse quickened when Aoba let out a shuddering sigh at the stimulation, losing himself for a half second in the pleasant tingling before dawning back to reality, shoving Noiz forcefully away with a glare.

Aoba was regretting his decision to take Noiz grocery shopping with him by this point. But as much as he didn’t like to admit it to himself, he desperately needed him to help Aoba with products he couldn’t read. He swallowed his pride for the last couple of months, taking a painstakingly long time in the store with his German-to-Japanese dictionary as he surveyed the aisles. Or he would take Ren with him and ask him to translate the German for him.  
But Aoba didn’t have those options today, and he was stuck with option three: relying his imp of a boyfriend, who couldn’t contain himself even in the most public of settings.

He needed something for Noiz to do, so he could have at least a moment of reprieve. If he had to be honest with himself, Noiz's antics were starting to work—he felt an anxious ball building up in the pit of his stomach, his body naturally falling wont to Noiz’s touch.  
A switch turned on in Aoba’s head as he glanced around the store.

“Noiz!” he said overly-enthusiastically. “I have something I need you to go get.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Go get coffee. You know where that is, right?”  
“Nope.”  
“It’s over _there_.” Aoba pointed in the direction to the back of the store. “You have five minutes. _Go_.”

Aoba sighed as Noiz left with as much as a faint grunt. That could give him time to recollect himself, at least. He wandered aimlessly from aisle to aisle for five minutes, half expecting Noiz to storm back exclaiming that he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Or, miraculously, somehow finding the damn coffee when he directed him to the other side of the store.

Time was up, and Aoba headed in the isolated direction of the back corner of the store. He saw Noiz’s figure scowling at the aisles of various energy bars with a confused look on his face.

“Did you find it?” Aoba asked as he ambled towards Noiz’s side.  
“No,” Noiz said, with as much drive and passion as a scolded kid. “None of this organizing makes sense. Why would the coffee over here? It should be over where the tea is and—hmm?”  
Noiz turned his attention away from the aisles of food, feeling Aoba looming close.

Something took hold over Aoba and he veered in close, overstepping Noiz’s space—not that the brat minded at all. There was nobody around them presently to stop Aoba from teasing Noiz back, which he needed as a punishment for being mindless how grown adults naturally behave in public.  
Aoba slipped his hand into Noiz’s back pocket and give his ass a hard squeeze, intentionally digging his nails into his ass.

Noiz had to cup a hand to his mouth to suppress his surprised yelp. He turned to Aoba to draw some reasoning behind it, and he saw in Aoba’s eyes the prospect of a challenge.  
What in the hell was Aoba doing, acting so coy in public?

“Don’t like it?” Aoba asked in the coquettish tone he used whenever he was teasing Noiz. “I’m giving you a taste of your own medicine. You tease me, I’ll tease you back.”  
He grabbed Noiz’s ass again, grinning mischievously.  
Noiz flinched away, scowling at his boyfriend.  
“Two can play at that game,” he muttered beneath his breath.

Noiz reached out and clasped Aoba’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. He pressed his lips to the corner of Aoba’s mouth, knowing that the easiest way to make Aoba squirm was to kiss him in broad public.  
But, surprisingly, there was none of that. In fact, Aoba leaned even further into the kiss. He even let out a displeased sigh when Noiz broke away.  
When Noiz parted, he saw something in Aoba’s eye—pure, unyielding lust. It was only there for a brief glimmer of a moment before Aoba flushed with embarrassment, but it was enough for Noiz to know Aoba was longing for him just as much as he was longing for Aoba.

He trailed his fingers along the side of Aoba’s neck again, almost loathing that Aoba had to stifle his moan beneath his lips. The air of a grocery store wasn’t the most erotic of environments, at best, and some poor soul walking past was probably hearing the faint and muffled sounds of the two of them teasing one another.  
Noiz leaned in, whispering into the whorls of Aoba’s ear, warm breath tickling his skin.  
“I think we should go home. Don’t you, Aoba?”

Aoba nodded, glancing apologetically at the arrangement of groceries in their cart that would end up abandoned.  
But only a marginal fraction of himself actually really cared, because the other part of him was too focused on getting back home with Noiz, so they could strip each other naked and indulge in one another.

Noiz practically dragged him out from the store before they could either buy anything or put what that had been intending to buy back where it belonged. It was a long and tedious trip back to their apartment, with both of their hands clamoring over one another as much as they could muster in the crowded car of their subway without anyone noticing.

As soon as they made it through the threshold of their apartment, Noiz was hungrily over Aoba, lips tracing every bare surface of skin he could find. Aoba buried his face into the side of Noiz’s neck, sucking on his salty skin until purplish-reddish bruises threatened to form on the skin.  
In an irrational thought, Noiz scooped Aoba into his arms during mid-kiss. He carried Aoba in his arms as he stumbled down the hallway to their bedroom.

He broke apart from their kiss to set Aoba down—then his lips were immediately back on Aoba’s again, not wanting to spoil any moment spent building up their combined lust.

“Mmm… Aoba.” Noiz pulled out of their kiss and wound his arms tighter around Aoba in their embrace.  
“N… Noiz…” Aoba whimpered against Noiz’s lips. His eyes were half closed, panting softly from the heat of their passion. He felt Noiz’s eyes boring into him—he opened his eyes, captivated by the green irises that bored into him.  
Noiz’s brows were furrowed and his mouth hung slightly agape with words stuck on his tongue. He looked so confused and perplexed— it was endearing.

“What is it?” Aoba asked, taking Noiz’s face between his hands. “Is something wrong?”  
Noiz turned his head away with apparent humiliation. It was a rare spectacle to see Noiz shy about anything—so whatever was about to come out of Noiz’s mouth was about to throw Aoba off his feet, he was certain.

He took a breath to collect himself, then with gentle force Aoba forced Noiz to meet his eye once more.  
“Come on, Noiz,” he whined, patting Noiz’s cheeks playfully, making the younger man pout. “Spit it out already.”  
Noiz stayed stubbornly quiet for a couple moments before sighing.  
His hands on Aoba’s torso slipped downwards, holding him by the waist instead. He pulled Aoba closer until their hips brushed against one another’s, expressing what he yearned for in a meagre gesture.  
The look in his eyes was like that of a ravenous dog, with breath hitched in excitement. Though he was hesitant, as his words remained frozen on his lips from fear.  
He closed his eyes, then drew in a slow breath. He forced his words out quickly, yielding any embarrassment from undertaking him.

“I want to be on bottom this time.”

Aoba thought would be prepared for anything that Noiz said he wanted to do—perhaps getting him to dress in a bunny suit or go for a round against the kitchen counter—but he wasn’t prepared for _that_.

“Y… You… You want—”  
He tried to speak, but he couldn’t formulate any of the words churning through his head into words. His cheeks flushing an incredulous dark red. He pulled away from Noiz in aghast.

Noiz, in response, sighed softly and reopened his eyes. He had mentioned being on bottom once before, when he was in Midorijima confined to his hospital bed. But Aoba was so skittish and nervous that they both agreed to give up, and resume with Noiz looming over Aoba.  
“Is something the matter?” he asked in deadpan, though his eyes betrayed his fear underneath. He wasn’t stupid, he knew why Aoba was acting so shy and hesitant about this. It seemed terrifying to him. He felt the same way when he told Aoba he wanted to touch him again.

Aoba swallowed hard, feeling how dry his throat was. And how rapidly his heart was beating.  
“Why?”  
“You make it look like it feels so good… and I want to know what it feels like for you.”  
“… W- _Why_?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and… I don’t know. Something in the way you were looking at me made me want to try it more.”

Those were… good enough reasons. And the sincerity of Noiz’s tone sent a surge directly to his heart and left him breathless, but--  
“But I… don’t know if I’ll be any good.”  
“Haven’t you slept with other people besides me? You must have topped somebody at least once.”  
Noiz cupped his hand to the side of Aoba’s flushed cheek, caressing the underside of his jaw with his thumb. He was sympathetic and gentle, slowly trying to coax Aoba out of his embarrassed shell.

“What are you afraid of?”  
“I… I don’t know. Not being good enough, I guess. Not being able to do it like you do…”  
With a soft exhale Noiz closed the gap of space between them once more, fitting his lips to Aoba’s.

“Don’t think like that, Aoba. I know that you will be great.”  
“… Really?”  
“ _Really_. It’s _you_ , how you not be good?”  
Aoba flushed. “Don’t… say embarrassing shit like that.”

Aoba was the one to initiate a kiss then, letting out a soft moan as Noiz sucked on his tongue.

The younger man pulled out of their kiss, tracing his lips against Aoba’s cheek.  
“So I can take this as a yes?”  
“… Yeah.”  
“ _Awesome._ ”

Noiz grinned, but it immediately fell as a thought danced across his mind.  
“Oh… but, uh. Aoba.”  
“What?”  
“There’s one more thing I forgot to tell you. Something else I want to do.”

Without another word he left the side of the bed to their closet. He returned a couple of moments later with a couple of their usual bondage in his hands—a black blindfold, silver cuffs, and… something else.

“What do you want me to do?” Aoba asked, though he already surmised what Noiz was going to ask of him.  
“Tie me up,” Noiz said with a smirk, offering the various items out to Aoba. “Sensory deprivation. Block off as many of my senses as you can, so all I can focus on is _you_.”

The feverish and excited look on Noiz’s face sent a faint spark rolling all the way down to Aoba’s crotch. He could feel himself blushing, but he was beside himself about that by now.

“But what about… this?” Aoba set the cuffs and blindfold down on the bed, the only thing remaining in his hand something peculiar. It looked like two metal clothespins strung together by a thin black chain. Around the pins were pulleys that seemed to, when the chain was pulled, clamped down on whatever they were fastened to.  
This thing was terrifying and was the most insane torture-device looking thing that Noiz had ever shown him. Not that Aoba should have been surprised—in Noiz’s own words, he wanted to try _all sorts of_ _things_ with Aoba.

“This thing is pretty… scary looking,” Aoba mumbled, draping the chain around his finger and letting the two ends clank together. “What do you do with it?”  
Noiz reached out and took it from Aoba’s hand. He undid the clasps on either end, revealing to Aoba the metal pincers.  
“You put them on your tits,” Noiz said indifferently. “When you tug on the chain it pinches them tighter until you let go of it.”  
The pallor fell from Aoba’s face the longer he stared at them. He imagined what they would feel like on his own skin—he winced at such brutal pain done to his nipples.  
“That’s… pretty extreme. A-Are you sure you’re comfortable with using something like this? I mean, using something s-so—”  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve used it before.”

Maybe it was the influx of endorphins buzzing around in Aoba’s head, or the tepid lust making his thoughts less concrete, but something in him flared with a mistrusting anger.  
Aoba’s eyes widened with a look of hurt. His mouth dropped, just like the pit of his stomach fell.

“ _What_?” he hissed, tears springing in the corners of his eyes before he could think rationally. “With who? When? _Why?_ ”  
Questions continued to spill out of his lips, in a voice constricting with the pain of suppressing tears.  
He felt himself spark with anger, sink with discouragement before—but he couldn’t help it.  
Why would Noiz sleep with someone else? _I’ve used it before…_ What was that supposed to mean? _  
_“You told me that you didn’t sleep with anyone else… why would you lie to—”

Aoba’s vision was blurry with wavering tears, but he saw Noiz’s arms reach out for. He didn’t feel strong enough to put up a fight as he was drawn into a hug.  
“I wasn’t lying. I used it on _myself_ a couple of times.”  
A strange sound left Aoba’s lips, like a mangled sigh of relief.  
The anger left him quickly, but he still felt like crying—out of relief rather than out of toil.

As his anger dipped, another question arose to Aoba’s mind.  
“W-When did you use it on yourself?”  
Noiz smirked. “Those were a three lonely months, you know.”  
Aoba felt himself begin to blush, embarrassed at how quick he was to overreact and how… dreadfully honest Noiz was. He should have at least been expecting something like that from the likes of Noiz—instead of resorting to the worst possible scenario.  
Noiz realized this and sighed. He took hold of Aoba’s chin and lifted his gaze upwards until their eyes met. His eyes were clouded over with a tender compassion.

“I couldn’t even think about sleeping with anyone else. Why would I want anyone besides you?”  
“I… I know, I’m sorry.”  
“There’s no need to be sorry. Maybe I should have chosen my words a little more carefully.”  
Noiz pulled his arms tighter around Aoba—he could tell that the want was skirting on the surface of Noiz’s actions. His voice dipped back into his sensual croon with eyes half lidded.  
“It _is_ cute, though, that you can still get jealous like that…”

He bent down and pressed a delicate kiss to Aoba’s lips. He parted, licked his lower lip, and then plunged back in, deepening into a hectic kiss.  
Aoba’s fleeting embarrassment left him as he became entranced in their kiss, losing himself to the sweetness of Noiz’s tongue curling around his, lapping him up like saccharine honey.  
He loosened his embrace as he worked his hands over Noiz’s chest, hands balling up the fabric and feeling Noiz’s toned body through the thin sheen of cotton. His hands found the front of his shirt and hastily buttoned it open—he stuck his hands inside and traced Noiz’s torso.  
The tingling warmth made Noiz break their kiss with a soft gasp. Their addled spit left a thin string between their lips in the few millimeters of space between them.  
Noiz wrapped his hands around Aoba’s wrists, making Aoba follow the line of his stomach up to his chest. In response, Aoba’s fingers found the two hardened protrusions and he pinched them lightly.

Noiz shuddered and gasped, then ushered out a low chuckle as he undid the last couple buttons that Aoba missed. He stripped himself free from his shirt, then tugged on the seam of Aoba’s shirt, urging to help strip him free from his shirt. Aoba pulled away and lifted his hands over his head; Noiz slipped off the shirt in one swift move, discarding it beside his own on the floor.

Noiz gripped Aoba’s shoulders without missing a beat and pulled him down onto the bed, back splayed out over the sheets.  
He resumed their kiss, drinking in Aoba with fervor. Aoba’s hands clawed down Noiz’s bare back, making Noiz groan into his mouth with the ghostly resonant of pain. He grabbed the waist of Aoba’s pants and clumsily worked at undoing his belt. When he broke out of their kiss, he slipped the leather out of its rungs and tossed it aside. Simultaneously he unzipped the front of Aoba’s jeans as he arched down a kiss to the gap between Aoba’s collarbones. He slipped his hand inside Aoba’s pants and gripped onto his cock with a hard squeeze—making Aoba gasp. He sighed with delight in knowing that Aoba was already partially hard.

Noiz pulled Aoba’s pants off while he trailed downwards, pressing an array of kisses down Aoba’s chest—from the middle of his chest down to his navel, stopping once his lips lingered at the waistline of Aoba’s underwear to free his legs from his jeans. These, too, were thrown to the side.

He looked up and met Aoba’s eye—he was watching Noiz expectantly, his face was flushed red from the slow buildup of want. He winced when Noiz’s excited breath tickled the sensitive skin just above his dick.  
“What are you waiting for?” Aoba breathed, rocking his hips slightly to signify how much he wanted Noiz’s mouth on his cock.

With a satiated chuckle, Noiz slipped down Aoba’s underwear off until it hung around his knees. Aoba pulled them off and tossed them away from off his ankle.  
Noiz sighed and stared down at the bare body splayed out for him—Aoba was still scrawny, but everything about him was _gorgeous_. His skin was so soft, so beautiful… if he could, he would lap up every expanse of space, make it his own.  
Experimentally Noiz dragged his tongue against Aoba’s hipbones jutting out of his skin. The man underneath him jerked with a surprised gasp—a hand shot up from his side to Noiz’s head, grabbing his hair and gripping it tight.

“You like that?” he said with a coy grin. Aoba hit him upside the head.  
“Come on, you _brat."_  
He would like to tease Aoba further, but they were both too desperate—and he didn’t want to accidentally drive Aoba all the way to completion before he was able to feel Aoba inside of him. He would keep note this newfound erogenous zone for a later time.

He laid down on the sheets between Aoba’s legs. He gripped a hand to the base of Aoba’s cock, then swirled his tongue around the head of Aoba’s dick as he worked his hand up and down the length of his shaft. He encircled his tongue around the swollen and glistening tip a couple times before curling his lips around the entire head, making Aoba shudder when Noiz’s tongue flicked directly across the hyper-sensitive head.  
He bobbed his head back and forth, taking in a little more of Aoba each time he worked back down. He cupped a hand around Aoba’s balls—immediately he jerked at the faint uncomfortable squeezing, until Noiz massaged them together in time with his mouth. Gradually Aoba’s cock grew harder in his mouth and his breathing grew shallower.

He worked gently at first, making only slow, fluid movements, before he grew impatient and took in more than he knew he could handle—he made a guttural choking noise as Aoba’s tip hit the back of his throat, directly on his gag reflex. Despite his own discomfort, he perused on, dragged on by the louder moans that left Aoba’s mouth from the stronger stimulation.

He worked at bringing Aoba further down his throat to ignore his own displeasure, until he Aoba’s hand in his hair once more, grabbing the strands and tugging hard, trying to pull Noiz off of him. He licked his tongue across his lips as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Noiz… stop… if you do k-keep… I’m gonna…”  
With a soft sigh Noiz obliged, pulling his mouth off of Aoba, then leaving his stiffened cock with one last final squeeze to his balls—making him let out a wheezy gasp.

Noiz sat up on his knees, quickly undoing his belt as Aoba scrambled up off the sheets. As Aoba scrambled up, he seized hold of Noiz’s shoulders and reversed their positions, forcing Noiz down onto the sheets. He opened his mouth to retort, but he shut himself up when he saw the violent lust glimmering around in Aoba’s eyes, making the gold glimmer like the setting sun on a body of water.

“You going to tie me up now?” Noiz teased, grinning up at Aoba as he forced Noiz in place on their bed. Tresses of azure hair fell off his shoulders and tickled Noiz’s cheeks.  
Aoba only smirked as a reply as he turned away, fishing the cuffs off the side of the bed. He crawled back over to Noiz, snapping the chain between the cuffs.

“Lift your hands up.” Aoba ordered. His tone was veiled with buzzing excitement.  
Without hesitation, Noiz did as he was told; he held his hands up in front of his face, providing ample room for Aoba. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Aoba grinned as he linked one of the cuffs tight to Noiz’s wrist. He stretched out Noiz’s arms high above his head, past the posts of their headrest. He cuffed the other wrist to the other, locking his arms in place. Curious, Noiz tugged on his wrists, making the cuffs clank against the metal post. He couldn’t free his hands even if he tried.

Aoba moved down and pulled off Noiz’s jeans and underwear in one go, throwing them to the side. He grinned in amusement at how hard Noiz already was, without even being touched. He ran a finger lightly across the underside of his length, tugging at the piercing near the tip. Instead of wincing, Noiz exhaled in delight at the sting of pain.

Speaking of pain…  
Aoba glanced at the clamps resting near Noiz’s side. They were terrifying to even look at. Why would Noiz even _want_ to use these? His boyfriend did have a masochistic streak, after all. And he could imagine Noiz spending nights jacking himself off with those god-awful clamps around his nipples, imaging that the tight squeezing of his hand around his cock was Aoba… he would reach up with his free hand and jerk on the chain, filling a cry in between his moans…  
The thought made Aoba’s cock pulse with excitement. Without another thought he reached over and grabbed the clamps.

He had no idea how to make them work, but as he pressed on the pulleys the clamps seemed to open and closed; he jerked on the chain and watched the metal squeeze down upon itself. He figured he would try as best as he could.  
Aoba ran his hands over Noiz’s chest, tracing his fingers over one of his nipples while he bent down to kiss the other. Noiz shuddered at the touch, then craned his neck to watch Aoba lap his tongue around Noiz’s nipple.

Aware he was being watched, Aoba broke his mouth off, a thin string of saliva trailing from his mouth to the pink protrusion. He brought his hand back to the nipple with the clamp in tow.  
“You’re so dirty, Noiz,” he crooned, opening the clamp and wrapping it around the nipple. “Only perverts would think about using things like these.”  
He repeated fastening the clamp around the other nipple. He gave a slight tug to the chain. Noiz grit his teeth at the sensation. Aoba arched a brow.

“Hurts?”  
Noiz grinned. “Like hell. The blindfold now, Aoba. Don’t forget that.”  
“Like I could, you little brat,” he huffed. Taking no time for slow, teasing foreplay he found the black kerchief and looped it tight around Noiz’s eyes.

He leaned back and surveyed how Noiz looked.  
His hands were immobile above his head; the angle he was laying at arched his lower half upwards. The top half of his face was obscured from the black fabric of the blindfold. And… his chest was adorned with the thin garish chain between his pectorals.  
A half-formed idea popped into Aoba’s mind and he scrambled off the bed. Noiz hadn’t heard the noise of the springs sigh as Aoba left, but he felt an absence in the air.  
He couldn’t feel Aoba’s movements briefly warm the air around his thigh as he moved around. He couldn’t hear the sound of sheets rustling anywhere near him.  
For the first time since he brought Aoba to Germany, he felt scared and alone.  
“Aoba?” he called out into the air. Even if the gesture was fruitless, he turned his head to peer around in the room, perhaps making the Aoba’s silhouette appear on the fabric.

He was reassured, then, when he felt Aoba’s weight made the bed sag.  
“Sorry,” Aoba said, voice close to Noiz’s ear. “I was getting something.”  
“What?”  
“You’ll see—oh no, wait... you can’t.” He could hear the tone of humor in Aoba’s voice.

Noiz heard something clattering against itself in Aoba’s hands, then he felt something akin to a suction cup around both of his ears.  
“Aoba, what are you--?” he began to ask, but Aoba cut him off.  
“You wanted to block out all of your senses besides feeling, right?”  
Aoba sounded further away, even though he could tell by his radiant heat that he was nestled close to his side.  
“Well, I thought blocking your hearing would be something you’d want to do. O-One less sense to worry about, right?”  
At that, Noiz grinned. He tried to undermine his excitement, but it was obvious enough how elated he was that Aoba was playing along with him. With a sigh he stretched out, resting his head in position so the headphones felt comfortable around his ears.

“If I need to make sure something feels good, I’ll uh… I’ll touch your leg like this.”  
Noiz felt two of Aoba’s fingers press gently against the underside of his knee. He could tell that Aoba’s voice was now closer than it was moments before. The tone of his words were delicate with worry.  
“That okay?”  
Noiz nodded.  
“Good… now then.”

Aoba leaned over to his bedside and picked up his Coil. He rifled through his music before he found a playlist or Noiz’s music, which he added to his Coil when Aoba was asleep one night a couple months ago.  
Loud, electronic music swelled within the headphones, then, making Noiz deaf to anything besides the drumming bass.

Then Aoba’s lips were on Noiz’s again, intent with no intention to hold back.  
Aoba’s stuck his tongue between Noiz’s lips, drawing Noiz’s mouth open with force. He trailed it along the front of his teeth, licking them before dipping in for a deeper kiss. Noiz kissed him back, matching Aoba in both fervent heat and passion, opening his mouth more to let Aoba further into his mouth. Aoba sucked on Noiz’s tongue, curling them together as the loud sound of their kissing filled the room.  
After a while, Aoba broke away, leaning downwards to kiss Noiz’s neck—sinking his teeth hard into the skin to make it bruise, then apologetically kiss around the wound.

Aoba broke away completely after biting Noiz’s neck once more, leaving Noiz half-awakened and blind to the world on the bed.  
He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He settled in between Noiz’s legs, nudging them apart as he lifted Noiz’s lower half up. He pushed Noiz’s knees up and outwards, exposing his ass in the air for him.

As he uncapped the lid of the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers down, a bout of anxiety balled up in his stomach. He was _really_ doing this. He was going to be inside of Noiz for real. Not that he hadn’t idly thought about the prospect before, but the prospect seemed so farfetched that he never would have speculated that he would be here now, about to stretch out Noiz so it didn’t hurt for him.  
And he had just been crying a little while ago… and he _should_ have been at the grocery store right now. He couldn’t believe how easily Noiz was able to suck him into his rhythm at times.  
Not that he didn’t mind. He loved every single part of Noiz—even the parts that thrived to make him embarrassed and the parts that liked to annoy him. Because that was who Noiz was, and it was just enough to know that Noiz loved Aoba enough back to want to try something as daunting as this.

He looked over Noiz with a soft sigh. He was waiting expectantly, waiting for him. He rubbed his fingers together to assure the lube wasn’t too cold, then he shifted on the bed, closing the gap of space between them.  
He brought his dripping wet hand to Noiz’s ass and initially rubbed the hole at first. Noiz jumped with the surprise but then relaxed. Aoba pressed his hand to the underside of Noiz’s knee and he nodded—which, at that, Aoba pressed his index finger inside Noiz. Noiz didn’t grimace at the pain, but Aoba still made his movements careful and slow to ensure that he didn’t go too fast too early and accidentally hurt Noiz.

This was nothing he was too uncomfortable with—Aoba had grown used to how his fingers felt inside of himself, and he didn’t need to do much different with his boyfriend. He had been able to fit his index finger up to the first knuckle without much reaction from Noiz. He swirled his finger around, stretching out the entrance as diligently as possible.  
He drew his finger out, then slipped back in with his middle finger. Noiz groaned at the feeling of two fingers. The pain outweighed the pleasure then—he knew that whenever there were long expanses of time between when they would have sex. With his free hand, Aoba rubbed Noiz’s cock in tune to the movements of his fingers, compensating for the pain.

Gradually the pressure of Noiz’s walls on his fingers grew lax, and Aoba was able to fit his fingers in more, making movements grow from tentative thrusts to wider movements. He was more fucking Noiz with his fingers than opening him up.

Aoba flushed as the wet smacking sounds of his fingers filled the room. He was aware of the noise when it was being done to him to a certain degree, but when he was the one creating the loud, wet sounds, he was more than hyper-aware. The pit of his stomach burned with the heat of embarrassment, but he continued on-- the lewder sounds coming from Noiz with every faint thrust of his fingers made it impossible for him to stop.  
He had never heard such feeble sounds come from Noiz, especially when Aoba arched his fingers upwards and heard Noiz cry out louder than before. He grinned to himself—there it was, _he found it._

He alternated between hitting Noiz’s prostate and prying him open with every other thrust. Noiz was a shivering mess underneath the fluid motion of his hands—he never knew that he could feel so turned on listening to Noiz try to suppress his voice, teeth gritted as he grew accustomed to the feeling of Aoba’s fingers in him.  
He just wished that he could see the look in Noiz’s eyes—were his eyes clenched shut in pain, in pleasure?

As Aoba wondered about this, he must have lost the rhythm of his movements, because Noiz pulled him out of his thoughts by clenching his muscles around his fingers.  
“I… I think I’m good, Aoba,” Noiz whispered. “Come on. Hurry. I… I want you in me.”

With a nod Aoba pulled his fingers out, hearing a faint whimper roll in the back of Noiz’s throat from the loss of contact. He lifted Noiz’s leg up, draping it over his shoulder. In preparing Noiz, Aoba had lost some fraction of his erection—he pumped himself a couple times over, pressing his thumb into the slit, immediately harden and sending a wave of pleasure through his sensitive skin.

He enclosed the gap of space between their bodies, his hand gripping around the base of his cock as he aligned it to Noiz’s entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inward, his motions patient and controlled, careful to move slow to get Noiz used being stretched apart. Aoba glanced up to Noiz’s face—his teeth were bared, gritted together with the foreign burning feeling.  
Concerned, Aoba brushed his hand against the underside of Noiz’s knee. Noiz let out the breath he had been holding as he sank his head back into the pillows.  
“It’s… it’s fine, Aoba. Keep going,” Noiz said. His voice sounded strained with discomfort. Aoba knew what he was feeling—Noiz must have felt like he was being torn open. No matter how much preparing beforehand, it would always feel weird the first time.  
But it also felt far too good to consider stopping.  
And Noiz wanted this so badly—no matter what pain he was enduring, it was worth it.

Aoba pushed himself in further and further until he was about halfway in. Noiz was so tight around him, the muscles pulsing around his cock as he stretched Noiz further out. His body was still reluctant to accept him.  
Aoba lifted his hand away from Noiz’s thigh and wrapped it around his dick, jerking him off to make his body relax and to let him push himself in further. Noiz bit into his lower lip to muffle the soft notes of pain and pleasure.

Aoba sighed, then began to rock back and forth slowly. It had been a long time since he had ever been on top of someone else while having sex, so he tried to mimic Noiz’s movements from memory. He started off achingly slow, tenderly rocking himself in and out as he stretched Noiz out more. Aoba’s hand around Noiz’s cock returned to his hip, steading his waist as he began to make his movements broader, pulling himself deeper.

Because Aoba had been to gentle with him before, it didn’t take as much time as before for Noiz’s body to open up and take Aoba in more. Aoba broke his vision away from Noiz’s sheathed face down to his cock—he gasped in surprise as he saw how deep inside Noiz’s ass he was. The opening was red and sore and glistening; he was buried almost entirely in. Entranced, he quickened his pace in awe, the faint shame buried underneath his pleasure and lust.

With Aoba pounding into him, rocking him to his core, and loud music drumming into his ears, making him deaf to the world, Noiz lost every trace of his ability to focus on anything but Aoba. There was nothing else _to_ focus on. All he had to rely on was his sensations. And everything felt heightened. He could feel everything from the feel of the sheets dampening against his back from his sweat, to the clamps sending a low pulse of electricity out with every single one of Aoba’s harsh thrusts. And of course… there was Aoba.  
The warmth of Aoba’s cock feeling as though it could burn him, his hitched breath against his skin, the strands of hair that came loose from his ponytail and tickled his skin. All the sensations running around his head were mundane, all that mattered was Aoba.  
Except…  
In the sea of loud music—which, Noiz noted, he would be in charge of next time, because his playlist had shuffled into Aoba’s music and he was now left listening to Aoba’s music—he heard a familiar sound.  
With every thrust, Aoba whined just as loudly as if he was the one taking it. Loudly. For someone who hated how his voice sounded, he was _really_ loud.  
All of a sudden he broke into a hoarse laugh. Aoba lifted his head up in confusion. Noiz could tell he got Aoba’s attention because his thrust had become less forceful as he checked up on Noiz.  
“Aoba… you… are _so loud_ I can… I can hear you…”

Aoba huffed with embarrassment and slammed in deeper, rendering Noiz mute beneath his notes of pleasure. What was funny was that didn't even know how loud he was being—all he could hear was loud music drumming in his ears. He didn't know that his voice was rising a crescendo to heights Aoba had never heard come out of his mouth. He was oblivious to his voice carrying out along the walls of their bedroom—briefly Aoba pondered, was _he_ that loud, too?  
But then Noiz called him back with a weak moan, hips clawing upwards, desperately rocking himself in movement with Aoba.  
These cries were ones reserved for Aoba and Aoba alone. These were for his ears only to hear. That possessiveness made them more precious, made him want to preserve them as mementos.

And in all of the times they have had sex, Aoba had never seen or heard Noiz be as sincere as he was right now, lost inside Aoba’s movements _._ He was completely blind to the world around him—besides Aoba; all he could do right now was feel, and all he was feeling was _Aoba_.

Aoba wanted to call out to him, to make the moans spilling out of the brat’s voice louder and louder, but Noiz was deaf from the loud music barraging his eardrums.  
Even if Aoba spilled the sickliest and vilest dirty talk, Noiz wouldn’t hear a word of it.

Instead Aoba resorted to means that Noiz could resonate; he pulled one of the hands resting upon Noiz’s hips away, resting it against Noiz’s stomach, making Noiz jerk with the warmth of his palm against the tender skin around his groin.

Aoba moved it upwards, delicately tracing the inlet of Noiz’s stomach with the tips of his fingers, letting him sense where he was.  
He slipped his fingers up to Noiz’s navel, giving the piercing a hard tug—in response, Noiz moaned in tune with his movements.  
Aoba continued tracing his fingers upwards more, reaching upwards to the chain dangling between his nipples. With every thrust the thin chain rippled upwards, falling back down as Noiz’s body sank back from his thrust.

Aoba clasped the chain and pulled on it with mindful force, making Noiz writhe against the sheets and yelp in agony. He arched his back upwards as he let out a pierced moan between gritted teeth—immediately followed by jovial laughter.

“I… didn’t… hah… think you had it in you… to do _that_ …” Noiz rasped between softer moans. He lifted his head up from the pillows—despite not being able to see Aoba.  
“Do it again,” he said desperately. “ _Harder_.”  
In synchronous movements, Aoba pulled on the chain as he thrust in hard, hitting where he guessed Noiz could feel it most. He let out a shuddering cry of ecstasy and sank his head back into the pillows.  
“You… feel so… good,” Noiz rasped, breathless. “ _Fuck_.”

Aoba repeated this over and over, thrusting his cock unyieldingly while tugging on the chain in varying degrees of intensity. Noiz hands clawed at the air, balling into fists in frustration at not having anything to grip onto. His toes dug into the sheets, his thighs clung to Aoba’s back. He spilled out Aoba’s name in fractured moans, the continual, desperate _Aoba… Aoba… Aoba…_  
Hearing Noiz call his name made him lose himself—he slammed in so hard that the bed frame drummed against the wall. That was the final push.

“Aoba, baby, I’m… I’m going to…”  
Aoba cut Noiz off by wrapping his hand around his cock, rubbing him in time to his movements as he hit where Noiz felt it most over and over again.  
Noiz ground his teeth into his lower lip, trying to stifle the sound of his own voice, but to no avail. “A… _Aoba_!”  
He threw his head back as he let out one final, wavering cry before he came, with semen spilling over Aoba’s hand and across his own stomach.

Aoba continued to thrust until he felt Noiz weaken under pleasant exhaustion. He squeezed up so tight against his cock—the pressure was _incredible_ with the warmth, drawing Aoba even closer to his own orgasm. He was too caught up in watching Noiz roll through his orgasm that his own caught him off surprise, hissing out a curse as his shoulders trembled and he collapsed against Noiz’s chest.  
He called out Noiz’s name as his mind turned to static.

Aoba remained stooping over Noiz as they both tried to regain their breath—his head rested against Noiz’s shoulder, the warm air stuffy from his panting.  
He pulled himself out of Noiz, feeling as Noiz sunk down into the sheets with a sigh. Weakly he raised a hand and slipped the headphones off of Noiz’s ears, then the blindfold. He lifted his head up from the crux of Noiz’s neck to peer up in his face—his cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were clenched shut, still riding the wave of his climax. The skin around his eyes glistened with tears, but he looked so happy—Aoba noticed the faint grin on Noiz’s mouth.

“How was it?” he asked, cupping his hand to the side of Noiz’s face. He turned his head towards Aoba and opened his eyes, laughing softly with delight.  
“It was _great_.”  
“Are you alright? Does anything hurt?”  
“No, I’m fine. Except…”  
He sat up a little, wincing as he did so.  
“Untie me?”  
Nodding, Aoba picked up the cuff’s key from his bedside table and undid the lock. Then he undid the clasp on the clamps, rubbing away the red sores left in their wake.

Noiz rubbed his wrists and tentatively sat up, making every movement methodical as to not make the deep burning pain coursing through him worse. Aoba looped an arm around his shoulders and helped hoist him up.

“Does it hurt?” Aoba asked, watching Noiz’s face contort with discomfort.  
“A little. It feels more uncomfortable than anything. And… _shit_.”

From what Aoba could see, Noiz had been clenching his ass together to stop the coalesced mixture of bodily fluids and remnants of lubricant from running down his leg. But to no avail.  
He cursed again and shot a hand downwards, cupping it around his leg. His mouth puckered into a sharp scowl as he tried to wipe the viscous liquid away.  
Aoba sighed empathetically. He knew exactly what Noiz was feeling right now—deep, unabashed embarrassment. And it was rare for Noiz to get embarrassed about anything.

Aoba reached over to Noiz’s cluttered bedside table and fished around for the box of tissues he had lain out for this exact purpose. He grabbed several, balling them into a wad as he crawled to Noiz’s side, touching him gently on the arm.  
“Here, let me help you,” Aoba said, wiping the tissues initially over Noiz’s torso, then trailing downwards to the undersides of Noiz’s legs, and further upwards to his ass. He wiped him clean until Noiz let out a satisfied sigh.  
He hobbled out of bed to toss the soiled tissues away. When he returned Noiz was staring up at the ceiling with arms folded behind his head.

“… for you,” Noiz muttered under his breath as Aoba sunk back into the sheets. His voice was so quiet that Aoba could only hear the last bit of what he was saying.  
“What was that?” Aoba asked, turning on his side to catch a better look of how Noiz was faring. His skin was slick with sweat and he looked feverish, but his expression was calm, happy.  
“So that’s what it feels like for you,” Noiz repeated, but louder this time. He shifted in bed and groaned. “It feels weird.”  
“So you didn’t like it?” Aoba could easily tell the disappointment in his tone, knowing that Noiz heard it too.  
What had he done wrong? He tried to mimic Noiz’s movements as much as he could… Was he not good enough at being a top?  
“I did like it, Aoba,” Noiz said, lulling Aoba out of his insecurities. “I liked it a _lot_. It’s just… weird to get used to.”

He leaned in forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to Aoba’s temple.  
“Let’s do it more. We could even do it again right now… or I could block off all your senses and…”  
“ _Pervert._ ” Aoba smacked Noiz over the head with a snort.

 _This kid and his outrageous libido,_ Aoba thought. _Really._  
After a moment of mulling over in silence, Aoba spoke again.  
“I want to try that clamp thing, though.”

Noiz blinked, completely taken aback.  
“Ohh?” Noiz said with a coy grin. “And _I’m_ the pervert.”  
Again Aoba flushed and looked away, trying to find some means to escape in their expanse of sheets and combined body heat.  
“It’s j-just… it looked… _i-interesting!_ And—”  
Aoba began to stammer, but Noiz shut him up with a brief kiss on his lips.  
“I’m just joking,” Noiz said in deadpan. “We can try that any time… I want to see that on you, too.”  
The final words of his sentence turned low and sensual once more, accompanied with his typical sycophantic grin.

In a sudden movement, Noiz then pulled Aoba into a tight hug. He kissed the hollow inlet of his lover’s collarbone before nestling his head into the crook of Aoba’s neck. The older man quickly gave in, reciprocating the embrace. He buried his face into Noiz’s short hair.

“Aoba.” Noiz’s voice was tender and quiet once again.  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you. It felt so good.”  
Aoba chuckled and ruffled up Noiz’s hair.  
“You don’t need to say thank you, you know. It just makes it more embarrassing if you say thanks.”  
“But I _want_ to.”  
Noiz lifted his head. His expression was earnest, with the face of the dignified man he made for himself—and for Aoba.  
“ _Really_. Thank you, Aoba. For… everything.”

Aoba realized then what Noiz was implying. This wasn’t just about having sex, or feeding into Noiz’s bratty desires—he _was_ expressing his gratitude for everything.  
For giving him the ability to feel, following him back to Germany, to the menial common occurrences—going shopping together, curling up together as they both fell asleep…

Noiz was saying thank you for loving him for who he was, without qualms and without hesitation.

At this realization, Aoba beamed.  
“You’re welcome, Noiz.”

Satisfied, Noiz returned a half-smile and dipped back down. He pressed kisses along Aoba’s skin, lacking any of his usual sensual hunger. Instead he was gentle and loving, retracing bruises that painted Aoba’s skin like a watercolor rendition of the setting sun. Slowly he trailed his way up to Aoba’s jaw, pressing kisses along the broad curve.

Noiz’s movements were so faint and supple that the brush of Noiz’s lips made Aoba giggle.  
At the sound of Aoba’s laughter—light and rife with love – Noiz exhaled sharply with a laugh of his own, grinning as he separated his lips from Aoba’s skin.  
He met Aoba’s eyes for a fleeting moment before he closed the gap between their lips, kissing him once more.

They didn’t so much kiss as they shared the same air, taking in one another’s breaths as the other exhaled. Noiz broke apart to playfully nip at Aoba’s lower lip before returning back to cradling his head in the crook of Aoba’s neck.  
They remained tranquil and quiet for a while afterwards, one another’s limbs entangled in a weak hug. There was no need to dampen the comfortable silence with words. It was enough to hear the soft rise and fall of each other’s breaths and the low drum of their heartbeat.

There was a collective thought between the two of them—one that they didn’t need to put into words, for doing so would be redundant.

That thought was this:  
No matter what was thrown their ways or whatever hardships they would find themselves at, together they would always overcome them.  
As long as they could hold the other like this after an exhaustive day at work—  
As long as they could wake in the morning and find the other nestled to their side—  
As long as Aoba had Noiz, and as long as Noiz had Aoba, nothing else mattered in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult in its own right. It was very grueling to write, but was worth it. It was a good challenge for myself.  
> I never was one to think about bottom!Noiz until I talked about it with people and… you know Noiz would be so down for it. He wants to try everything and anything with Aoba and he would be over the moon whenever Aoba agrees to his bratty whims… _(:3 L
> 
> I think that shows in how damn _fluffy_ this chapter got… this was supposed to be a hardcore smut fic collection and my dreams were trampled upon by Noiz and Aoba being Noiz and Aoba. They’re so tender and compassionate with one another because they love each other so much. And they're trying something so raw and new together.  
>  But… ANYWAY. Next chapter going to have every remaining kink that I have poured into it. That will be some kinky shit. Be excited for that.
> 
> Thank you so so so so much for reading! I appreciate all kudos, comments, critiques, reviews, advice, offerings to gods, hugs… et cetera. It means so much to hear what y’all think.


	4. Captivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingwithDestiny) for beta'ing for me. Thank you so much!

Noiz slid his hands from Aoba’s knees, down his thighs, towards his waist. He gripped onto his sides tight—his hands dug into the skin. He leaned his upper body downwards, biting and kissing along Aoba’s bare neck. In equal time, he thrust in hard, burying his cock deeper into Aoba.  
In return, sweetness filled Aoba’s moans with the added stimulation; he arched his legs upwards and wrapped them around Noiz’s torso, making each movement hit him where he felt it most.

Noiz wanted to slow his pace down to prolong bringing Aoba to climax, but Aoba was already too desperate, thrusting his hips on his own accord to heighten his own pleasure. He was reaching his climax too, pleasure overwhelming his senses, putting his thoughts in a haze. Denying both of them the relief they wanted would be torturous.  
Breathlessly Noiz chuckled, then quickened his pace. He returned his hands to Aoba’s thighs and hugged them tighter around his body.

Aoba’s hands trailed over Noiz’s bare back, dragging his nails across the skin to leave scoring red marks. He settled his hand upon the nape of Noiz’s neck and weaved his fingers into Noiz’s hair. He tugged hard in a desperate plea for more, for him to thrust in deeper. Noiz grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he focused on pounding deeper into Aoba.

As he moved, Noiz opened his eyes to see Aoba’s reactions— he was staring up at him, eyes hazy with pleasure. Their eyes met and Aoba smirked.

“… K-Kid,” he breathed. Then without warning, he violently pulled Noiz down into a deep, passionate kiss. Aoba filled his mouth with a stifled moan as he shortened the time between his movements.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Aoba broke apart from their kiss and gave one last final cry before he came, dripping cum over his and Noiz’s torsos. A couple of quick thrusts afterwards, Noiz’s cock jerked and twitched inside of Aoba, accompanied by an overwhelming rush of bliss all over his entire body.

They remained still for a couple moments, staring into one another’s faces as they panted and fell off their highs. Noiz’s body felt heavy from the force of his orgasm; he fell forward, burying his face into the side of Aoba’s neck.

The only sound between them was frantic attempts to catch their breath and the sound of sheets rustling as they shifted around to embrace each other in a hug.  
Once Aoba had settled off his climax, he arched his hips backwards with a slight whimper. Noiz knew what that meant— he lifted himself up and pulled his cock out of Aoba, then sank back into the sheets at his side.  
He looped an arm around Aoba’s waist and pulled him in forward to kiss his cheek. He closed his eyes and bathed in Aoba’s warmth, sighing happily.

“I can barely move,” Aoba mumbled against his chest, voice lost and weak. His eyes fluttered closed. “That was so…”  
He tried to find the right words, but he couldn’t think of any that were good enough to convey what he felt. Instead he reached over, weaving his hands through Noiz’s hair, messing it up tenderly. Noiz closed his eyes and with a slight smile, leaned further into the touch.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done it in the morning, huh?” Noiz asked, turning his head to the side, kissing Aoba’s wrist. “It’s a nice change of pace. Even if we had to wake up early for it.”  
“You’ve been so busy lately, we’ve hardly had any time to do it as it is.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”  
“No need to be sorry. I understand.” Aoba moved his hand down the side of Noiz’s face, briefly kissing him on the lips. “It’s probably more agonizing for you than it is for me. You can never keep your hands off of me.”  
“Yeah, that’s true,” Noiz commented with a chuckle.

He kissed Aoba once more, then lifted himself up to sit cross-legged in the center of their bed; he smoothed back his hair—which was a bird’s nest, tangles sticking out in every direction—and yawned. He read the time on his bedside clock, then clicked his tongue.

“I should probably go get ready before it gets too late.” He glanced down to Aoba with a cocky smirk. “Want to join me?”

Aoba snorted. “And make you late with another round? Nah, I think I’ll pass.” He yawned and stretched his arms above his head.  
“‘Sides, you woke me up really early to do it, and I don’t work today. I’m going back to sleep.”  
“Having sex and then falling asleep again… you really are getting old, huh?”  
Aoba glowered. “Y-You—”  
He grabbed Noiz’s pillow and tossed it at him. Noiz laughed and jumped off the bed just in time.

Aoba grumbled in disdain to himself, calling Noiz a pervy brat. His petty anger faded away quickly, as it usually did; he reached for his Coil lying on the bedside table. Dramatically he flopped into bed and skimmed through messages he had received—some from Tae, others from Koujaku or Mizuki, mainly telling him about how life was faring in Midorijima.

He was just about to reply to a message from Koujaku, asking how things were going in Germany—when he heard Noiz calling for his attention.  
“Aoba.”

His voice sounded different from just minutes ago. Instead of being warmhearted and rife with love, it was taciturn, tone flat.

“Hmm?” Aoba shut off his Coil. He lifted his weight into his elbows, sitting up some to look at Noiz. “What?”  
“I've been thinking about something lately. I thought I’d mention it so you could think it over while I’m at work.”  
“What is it, then?”  
“Well…” Noiz rubbed his neck, then shot his gaze away. He was acting strange. _Why was he being so indirect?_ “I don’t really know how to say this properly, but… all the things we’ve tried out lately. They’ve all been my ideas.”  
Aoba stared at him blankly, completely confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“You know. The whole… BDSM thing. You said you were alright with it, but we’ve only done all the things I wanted.”

Oh.  
Aoba’s heart quickened and his skin flushed. He was embarrassed by how much he ended up enjoying all of the things they’ve tried, and the mere mention brought a plethora of images to mind. He tried to swallow down the nervous ball in the back of his throat before Noiz continued again.

“It just kind of feels like you’re following at my pace, like you’re just doing what I want to do. That’s why I thought I’d ask. I didn’t just want to suck you into something just because I wanted to do it.”

Aoba sighed and sat up more. His eyebrows knit together with concern.  
“Noiz—”  
Noiz clicked his tongue while glancing to the clock on their bedside table. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have brought this up now. I’m going to be late.”

Before Aoba could get another word in, Noiz shot him an apologetic look, then closed the bathroom door, the sound of pelting water echoing out of the room shortly after.  
Aoba fell back into bed and groaned. Loudly.

He tried to think of a place where all of this could have stemmed from, but he couldn’t find anything. It had been a couple of days since they had actually had sex, let alone anything too risqué.  
Why was Noiz thinking about this, and why now?

Had he ever made any indication that he hated trying out these sorts of things, or that he didn’t enjoy them?  
Because he did, he certainly did. More than he liked to admit.  
During work when he was doing menial jobs like filing paperwork, his mind would wander. And more often than not, it drifted to Noiz.  
Sometimes images would flit through his mind—being bound and gagged as Noiz towered above him, or he remembered the sounds of Noiz’s cries when he was topping him. He tried to let the images go, but it was a fool’s errand. The thoughts permeated and only worsened. It was embarrassing realizing how eager he was to get home with Noiz on those days.

Despite that, he didn’t want Noiz to know that he enjoyed it as much as he did. He knew he would never hear the end of it… or would never get a reprieve from S&M and domination if Noiz knew.

But if he acted like he didn’t enjoy it as much as he did, and made Noiz think he hated it as a result, he had messed up terribly.  
He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed.  
“I don’t know what to do…” he muttered out loud. He hoped that maybe Ren was around, and could give his input. But he was in sleep mode in the living room, just as he had been when Aoba dragged Noiz to bed.

Again Aoba groaned and pulled the bedsheets tight around him. The best option he had, then, was to just go back to sleep. He was exhausted as it was, and thinking too hard on too little sleep was not his forte.

He was confused, but not hurt. He knew that Noiz wasn’t mad at him, he was concerned… for whatever reason, he was not too sure. He buried his face into his pillow, muffling a sound of anguish.

When he heard Noiz step out of the shower, he pretended to already be asleep. But Noiz wasn’t dumb. It only took a quick glance to know that Aoba was still awake; he was laying ramrod straight, and wasn’t moving around at all. Aoba heard a sigh, then heard the closet open. Then the rustle of clothing as Noiz dressed himself.

Slowly the air stilled, then the bed shifted and the bedsprings groaned under additional weight. Aoba heard a familiar, soft sigh somewhere close. Warmth touched his back.

“Aoba,” Noiz whispered softly, nudging him again in the lower back.  
With a begrudging groan, Aoba sat up, finding Noiz hovering close above his face.  
His hair was slicked back and damp, spilling water droplets everywhere – the ones that weren't already trickling down his skin – and he smelled tantalizing with the combination of soap and cologne; Aoba was enchanted with that alone, but… the expression on his face was complex. Guilty, even.

“What I said earlier…” Noiz began, tone gentler than the one he usually used, more apologetic. “That wasn’t how I should have worded it. And I shouldn’t have just walked away, either.”  
“It’s okay,” Aoba said with a soft laugh. “I understand where you’re coming from. But I’m just wondering: what made you think that I don’t like trying out new things with you? I do, just so you know.”  
“Is that so?” Noiz was quick to butt in, ready to tease him at a moment’s notice. But he caught himself and glanced away. “Ah, I don’t know… You have said you like it, but I was just thinking about the things we’ve tried. They’ve all been my ideas.”  
“That’s because you have a lot of them.”  
“Heh, that’s true. But it makes me feel bad, in a way. I didn’t consider that you may have had things you wanted to try, too. And I’m sorry if I felt like I was just dragging you into trying the things I wanted to.”

Aoba’s heart warmed. So that was it.  
Noiz was just worried about him, and felt like he didn’t think about Aoba enough. And he felt guilty for not handling the situation like he should have. But then a bittersweet pang tugged at his heart. Noiz had grown so much, and this was just a small reminder of that. All his worries washed away at the realization.

“ _Noiz_ ,” he said, in exasperation. He sat up and stared Noiz straight in the eye as he spoke. “I’ll say it once and I’ll say it as many times as I need to. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy. I want to try everything with you. Because you want to… and because I want to, too.”  
Noiz’s shoulders slackened and he gave Aoba a look that said that he finally understood. He had no reason to worry. Helplessly, he grinned.  
“That’s good to know. So, do you have anything in mind?”  
“Uh…”

Aoba’s cheeks reddened and he looked away. He tried to think of any idea to give Noiz, but he couldn’t think of anything that Noiz would have predicted him to say.  
Noiz had figured as much, as he shook his head.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now. If something comes to you, tell me.”  
Aoba untucked a hand from the sheets and cupped it to Noiz’s cheek. He sat up to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. Then he messed with Noiz’s tie, tucking it neatly into place.  
“Yeah. When I have something I really want to do, I’ll tell you.”  
“Good. Well, I should get going. I’ll _really_ be late.”

Again he kissed Aoba’s lips, then wrapped the sheets tighter around his shoulders. He stepped off the bed and turned off the lights on his way out of the room.  
“Bye, Aoba” he said. “Rest well.”  
“Bye, Noiz,” Aoba replied. “Love you.”  
“Love you, too.”

Aoba caught a glimpse of the warm smile on Noiz’s face before the door closed behind him.  
He rolled onto his back and sighed.  
In the silence, he recounted Noiz’s words over again. _If there was anything that he wanted to try…_

Whips? No. That sounded terrible.  
A metal collar with a chain? Noiz would like something like that, but he didn’t want to be choked. But maybe Noiz would… no, he didn’t want to rush Noiz to the hospital.  
A rabbit outfit? No. That was too predictable.

He wanted to surprise Noiz.

He liked seeing the look of surprise on Noiz’s face in the rare moments when he had the upper hand. His eyelids would flutter when he was caught off guard, and he would make a strange gasp of surprise—those moments showed his youth, reminded Aoba that even if he was growing and maturing, a part of him would always be that obstinate kid he once knew.  
The unfortunate thing was that Noiz was usually one step ahead of him. It was rare for Aoba to have a thought that Noiz hadn’t expected from him in advance. He would say it was obnoxious… but it was nice, really, that Noiz was able to pick up on cues and know Aoba almost better than he knew himself.

Regardless, he made a promise to himself. He would think of the perfect idea, something so outlandish that it would stun Noiz. It would be perfect…

Soon enough, his exhaustion caught back up with him—his eyelids turned heavy, and the weight of sleep pulled him back under its mighty hand.

*

He had to give himself some credit— while he had fallen asleep, some part of his mind kept running through ideas. One in particular.

In his dream, Aoba was lying helplessly—naked, bound, with hands tied behind his back. There were scarce impressions of anything in such dim lighting, but he could see a figure standing at the edge of the bed. He was dressed from head to toe in black—his hands, too, sheathed by black leather. When the person kneeled onto the bed, Aoba whimpered. The dim light basked over his face and he could see—this was _Noiz,_ with his hair slicked back and his eyes ablaze with excitement.His lips were upturned in a bizarre grin, growing wider as he drew in closer.

The one thing that surprised him the most, though, was that he wasn’t afraid at all. He felt panicked, but mostly… he felt excitement and arousal bubbling up beneath the panic.  
The panic was intentional. The scene was intended that way, formulated in such a manner to recreate a feeling of helplessness without actually doing so. They were acting out a scene.

Noiz dragged his hand over Aoba’s bare chest. The leather was cold and made him recoil. When Noiz pinched his hard nipples between his fingers, he tried to jerk away. Noiz sighed in annoyance.  
“It’s useless trying to run away.” His voice was cold, dark. “I already have you like this. Running away will just cause problems for you. You’re _mine_ , Aoba.”

Noiz pulled his hands away from Aoba’s chest and seized his thighs. He lifted them up so Aoba was entirely exposed. He whined and tried to kick Noiz away. He pleaded for Noiz to stop, to let him go and untie him—but he meant just the opposite, begging for more when Noiz brushed his fingertip against his ass…

Then he was forcefully woken up. Tiny, furry paws batted his face, groggily jerking him back to reality.  
“Aoba,” Ren’s deep voice said. “It’s almost noon. You’ve spent the entire morning asleep. Aoba… _Aoba_.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m waking up,” Aoba hissed. With a yawn and a stretch, he sat up… immediately feeling something hard in his lower half brush against the sheets. He groaned and sank back into bed, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment from Ren.

“Aoba, are you okay? While you were sleeping, you were appearing to having a distressing dream, but you weren’t expressing any signs of having a nightmare.”  
“I’m… I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure—”  
“Yes, totally fine!” he said with an embarrassed laugh. He could feel how red his cheeks were. “I’m fine… I’m just… gonna take a shower now…”

Ren’s expression didn’t change. He remained towering over Aoba, tail swishing back and forth. Aoba sighed and ruffled Ren’s hair lovingly. He knew Ren wasn’t trying to embarrass him, he was merely concerned about his well-being. With that thought he smiled.  
“Did Noiz wake you up?”  
“Yes. He said to keep an eye on you while you were asleep.”  
“Then why don’t you take a rest while I’m in the shower, hm?”  
“Roger.”

Aoba pressed on Ren’s forehead, shutting him off into Sleep Mode. He picked him up and let him rest in the space between his and Noiz’s pillow. Then he hurried off to the shower to clear his cloudy mind.

Quickly he jacked himself off underneath the running water. Afterwards he rested his head against the cool tile as the pleasant floating feeling drifted away, leaving exhaustion in its wake. His mind wandered back to his dream—how real it felt, how helpless he felt… and how excited he had been throughout it.  
It was perfect. It was the right combination of something he wanted to try and something so outlandish, Noiz would never see it coming. It wasn’t far-fetched by any means, and he was certain Noiz would have felt like trying it out someday anyway. This way he would have the upper hand, for once.

Aoba smiled to himself, pulled back his damp hair away from his face, and sighed with relief. It was settled, then. He already knew what he wanted to try.  
All that was left was for Noiz to return home, so he could surprise him.

*

Several hours passed by, and Aoba spent most of them trying to preoccupy his mind. He didn’t want to plan out how he was going to tell Noiz in great detail— Noiz wasn’t stupid, he would pick up any indication of him acting differently and know something was up. So to not worry about it, Aoba spent the afternoon following a recipe Tae had taught him last time they visited Midorijima.

And like clockwork, Noiz’s voice called out through the apartment at the usual time it did.  
“I’m home,” he said, as he always did, with the same sort of exhaustion dripping from his voice.

“Welcome home!” Aoba called out. “I’m in the kitchen.”

Softly, Noiz smiled to himself, with the same sort of relief hearing Aoba’s voice gave him. He loosened his tie and ambled down to the hall, where the scent of food made his stomach growl.

Aoba glanced over his shoulder to Noiz, offering him a small grin before returning back to the stove. Since his hair was tied up in a high ponytail, Noiz could see his exposed neck and the backs of his ears—they were bright red. _Odd_.

He stepped closer to Aoba’s side and peered at the simmering pans on the stove. He was currently lifting noodles out of boiling water into another pan, with sauce and vegetables simmering away. “Unusual. You’re almost already done?” Noiz said aloud. He tried to worm a hand around Aoba’s waist to hold him in an embrace, but Aoba batted his hand away with a playful look.

Soon after he looked away shyly, appearing like something heavier was tolling his mind.  
“I’ve started guessing when you’ll be home, and making sure dinner is done by the time you leave work. A bunch of dinners late at night aren’t healthy. A-And I wanted to do something different today.”

Again he batted Noiz away when he tried to loom in closer. “Now, go sit down! It’s almost done. You being here is distracting.”

With a begrudging sigh, Noiz did as he was told, sinking down into his seat at the two-person table. From across the room he could see the relief on Aoba’s face from not having Noiz in his immediate air. Something was off with him, but Noiz couldn’t think of a good reason for it.  
_Except…_

Before he could dwell on the thought any longer, Aoba came over with two steaming bowls of food. He sat down one in front of Noiz, then sat opposite him.  
They ate silently. Noiz could sense that Aoba was tense, by the way his shoulders were hunched up and how he barely looked up from his food. Along with that, his skin was still flushed red—and he kept letting noodles slip from his chopsticks.  
Something was definitely up.

“Aoba, are you okay?” Noiz asked, brows knitting together with concern.  
“Of course I am!” Aoba replied. He sat up and gave him a weak attempt at a smile. “How was work?”  
“Fine.” Noiz still watched Aoba curiously, with guarded attention. But it was best to let his concern subside for now. When he was ready or willing to open up, Aoba would tell him what was bothering him.

He took another bite of food, then his face lit up with pleasant surprise.  
“This is Tae’s recipe, isn’t it? This tastes just like hers did last time we were in Midorijima.”  
“Y-You think so? I’m glad. I… I worked on it for a while today, trying to make it good…”  
“You made it good.” Noiz brought more food up to his mouth, then pursed his lips as in thought. “And it has your own flavor, too.”  
“H-Honestly… what do you mean when you say that sort of stuff? What’s my _flavor_ like?”  
“Mmm…” Noiz hummed in the back of his throat while he thought. After a moment he gave a wide, teasing grin.  
“A little too much salt.”  
“H-Hey!”

Glowering, Aoba kicked Noiz’s shin— hard. Instead of wincing, he laughed and brushed off the faint sting of pain.  
“Just joking. So, besides cooking, what else did you do today?”  
“Ah…”

This was the prime moment, what he had been anticipating and practicing over and over in his head. Now was the time to tell Noiz about his ideas, but… his stomach tied itself into knots with nervous fear.  
Aoba fumbled with his chopsticks while trying to shovel copious amounts of noodles into his face. He vaguely mumbled a response of a couple garbled sounds, and nothing more as he continued to eat.

Noiz knit his brows together and stared at him in confusion.  
“Aoba, what are you trying to say?”  
He leaned in closer, with his lips perked upwards in a trademark smirk.  
“Actually… you’ve been a bit weird since I got home. Have you been thinking over what we talked about this morning? Do you already have an idea?”

Aoba remained stubbornly silent, swallowing his mouthful of food instead of speaking. He couldn’t bring himself to form the words. An unpleasant feeling like a nervous sweat started at the nape of his neck and traveled downwards as his embarrassment increased. His inability to speak was answer enough.

Noiz sighed softly. “Come on, say it then. I already told you that I want to do whatever you want to do. No need to be so embarrassed. Unless it’s _really_ —”  
“Role-play,” Aoba blurted, cutting Noiz off. His face was burning hot, but he knew it was impossible to disguise his shame. He was so excited about surprising Noiz, but saying it out loud was so _embarrassing_ … he couldn’t enjoy the look of shock that went over Noiz’s face before he caught himself.

He expected Noiz to smirk and give him some line usual for him— _how like you_ or _how lewd, Aoba_ —to cover up the fact he was taken off guard. However, Noiz’s face was stoic— the only thing different being one raised brow. His voice was even-toned, casual.

“What sort of role-play do you have in mind?”  
Aoba turned his head away in embarrassment. “K-Kidnapping. Like you tie me up… and pretend you kidnapped me or… s-something.”  
“Heh.”

_There it was._ Now Noiz had the playful look on his face Aoba was bracing for, a challenging smirk and cold eyes ablaze with excitement.  
Aoba puckered his lips in a scowl and turned his head away.

“I like the sound of that,” Noiz continued. “That has a lot of room for opportunity. Where did you come up with this?”  
“No, you’ll make fun of me,” Aoba rumbled.  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
“I… had a dream about it.”  
Noiz stammered, completely taken by surprise. But he dismissed it with the same, mischievous grin.  
“Ohh? You must _really_ want to try it then, since you dreamt about it.”  
“S-Shut up. Or we won’t do it at all.”

Noiz sighed loudly and pushed away his chair. He encircled the dining table so he was standing behind Aoba; he wrapped his arms tight around Aoba’s shoulders and held him in a tight embrace.  
Aoba tried to wriggle free, but the effort was futile. He could try as much as he liked, but he knew Noiz—he would continue to hold onto him until Aoba’s embarrassment died down.

Eventually Aoba leaned back, pressing his body against Noiz’s chest, to give him the message that his coddling worked. In return Noiz hugged him tighter and buried his face into the crook of Aoba’s neck.

“No need to be so embarrassed,” Noiz said, warm breath tickling Aoba’s skin. “I’m really happy that you’re telling me this. To have something that you want to do...”  
He kissed Aoba’s cheek, then pulled away from their hug.

He went back to his seat and started up his Coil. “So in return, I’ll do everything I can to live up to your fantasy.”  
As he finished off the rest of his food, he started rummaging through the files on his Coil. Green screens blinked to life in front of him, he typed away at a keyboard hovering in the air, opening some file—a list of sorts hidden deep within his Coil’s files.

Aoba blinked. “What is that?”  
“That list of things that you approved or disapproved on doing. I’m double-checking them, and making sure about a couple of things.”  
“S-So w-what are you doing?”  
“We need to talk about what’s okay and what’s not, right?” Noiz looked up and met Aoba’s eye, his gaze serious. “Things like this can get dangerous or make you uncomfortable if it reaches a point. I don’t want to do that to you.”  
“O-Oh. I guess that makes sense.”  
“By the way, did you have any specific ideas in mind?”

“W-well…” Aoba hunched his shoulders and looked away.  
“What?”  
“How do I put this… I’d like you to wear a suit, I guess. All black, with gloves... a-and keep it on…”  
Words just barely spilled out of his mouth, requiring Noiz to listen carefully to every word. Aoba's embarrassment had resurfaced tenfold. Noiz was acting so casual— which flustered him even further, for feeling so shy in contrast. Even if there was no reason to feel so embarrassed, he couldn’t stop the feeling.

“Is that it?” Noiz asked after typing up Aoba’s words.  
“W-What else is there to add?”  
“How you want to do it, where…”  
“Uh… I honestly didn’t think about that much. Besides, if it’s pretending to be kidnapped, shouldn’t a lot of things be… unexpected?”  
“So are you saying I can decide on the rest?”  
“… Y-Yeah.”

Noiz nodded, then turned himself away as he began to type up some other things the list onscreen. Aoba watched him without a word, less out of wanting to know what he was doing and more out of fascination at how quickly Noiz’s fingers still danced across the keyboard. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly.  
“Uh, Noiz.”

Noiz glanced over from his computer screen, to Aoba. “Hmm?”  
“One other thing. W-Will you… speak in German?”  
Aoba pouted comically and blushed. He ignored the obvious grin budding on Noiz’s face from the confession. “Y-You sound nice when you speak in German…”  
“Of course, Aoba. Whatever you’d like.” Then, in jest, Noiz proceeded to ramble off in German. Aoba tried to translate, but failed helplessly. But even if Aoba couldn’t fully understand what he was saying, he sounded so… _handsome_ saying it.

Noiz added one extra line to the list of information, then shut off his Coil with a small sigh, returning back to Japanese.  
“Honestly, I'm surprised. I thought you would have gone for something a little more… hmm.”  
Noiz cupped his chin in his hands, pursing his lips as he thought of the right word.  
“Tame?”  
“T-Tame…” Aoba repeated with exasperated noise. “My tame and your tame are completely different...”

He paused. “W-What would have been tame?”  
Noiz made the same pondering face again for a couple seconds, then broke into a devilish smirk. “You asking me to wear a schoolgirl outfit.”  
“I… I would never ask that!”  
“Hm… really?”  
“O-Of course not. B-Besides, that’s _weird._ ”

No it wasn’t. He knew better. With Noiz, nothing was weird— it was just something he had never considered, or even thought to consider.  
But now that Noiz mentioned it…  
Aoba’s eyes naturally searched over Noiz’s body—along his arms and down his torso.

“Thinking of something?” Noiz teased, his smirk breaking into an emphatic grin.

Aoba blushed an irate red and averted the subject.  
“Uh… s-so! D-do you want to do it tonight?”

Noiz shook his head and stopped his teasing.  
“No, not tonight. I need to make a few preparations for what I have in mind. Plus, it needs to have that element of surprise to feel realistic, doesn’t it? I’ll surprise you sometime this week, but I’ll make sure to give you obvious enough hints to know when.”

Noiz reached across the table and grabbed Aoba’s empty bowl, gathering it up alongside his own. He stood up and walked to the kitchen— stopping midway when he crossed Aoba’s path.

He bent down and kissed Aoba’s exposed neck, then playfully bit on the back of his ear. Aoba gasped with surprise.  
“I can’t wait, _Aoba_ ,” Noiz whispered heatedly into Aoba’s ear. A distant spark of excitement rolled down Aoba’s spine as he continued to suck on the back of his ear…

Then Noiz walked away, completely abandoning Aoba when his toying was starting to feel good.

He grumbled in annoyance. Begrudgingly he carried himself out of his seat, trailing after Noiz into the kitchen— to give him payback for leaving him stranded.

*

The next few days afterwards went by fast, but at the same time, at an agonizing crawl. Aoba kept trying to find little hints Noiz would drop—he didn’t know what to expect, other than something that would be _obvious enough hints_ , but his and Noiz’s definition of _obvious_ was as similar as night and day. Aoba kept having to think in Noiz’s mindset, continually be on his toes when the mood around them turned passionate.

But still, Noiz was mindful and tender, and didn’t give any indication that Aoba could detect that he was going to do it anytime soon. Aoba figured that since the weekend was approaching soon, the moment would reveal itself soon enough. He just had to wait.

The waiting game was excruciating.

Friday quickly rolled into Saturday, and Aoba awoke to sunlight casting over his face, from pulled back curtains pouring the bright golden morning light in from outside. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow.  
With a sigh he rolled over in bed, to Noiz’s side to hug him tight. He didn’t want to get up for the day, but didn’t want to immediately fall back to sleep either. But he met nothing but empty sheets, warmed slightly by Noiz’s body heat. Confused, Aoba opened his eyes and glanced around the bedroom.

Noiz was standing in the light of the closet, working on fixing his tie in the reflection of a mirror. Noiz’s eyes flicked towards him with the sound of rustling sheets, and he smiled.

“Good morning,” he said while straightening his tie. He walked over to the bed, then sat on the very edge.  
“Good morning,” Aoba reciprocated, yawning with a large stretch. He rubbed his eyes and surveyed Noiz over again, frowning.  
“Why are you dressed? Isn’t today your day off?”  
“It was,” Noiz said with a sigh. “But this morning Theo called and said that there’s some work that needs to be done immediately.”  
“Ah, that’s unfortunate. But I guess it can’t be helped.”  
“It’ll only be for a couple hours, at least.”

Noiz glanced down at the time on his Coil, then sighed again. He sat up and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Aoba’s forehead.  
“Bye, Noiz. Be careful,” Aoba said while pulling the covers back tight around him.  
“I will. I’ll be home soon.”

Noiz paused right before he left the threshold of the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, towards Aoba. A distinct light danced in his eyes, a look of excitement, present but carefully veiled.  
“ _Auf Wiedersehen, Aoba_.”  
Then he left without another word, closing the door behind him as he did.

Aoba’s heartbeat stuttered and his throat became hot and dry. _That was the sign, wasn’t it?_

Now that Aoba recalled, Noiz's behavior seemed different the night before, as well. It wasn’t obvious at first, but Noiz was being mindful about his interaction with Aoba—like something was dwelling on the back of his mind.  
That was definitely the sign. It was finally happening.

He rolled back around in bed, trying not to think about anything too hard, to fall back asleep. But thoughts soon came running through his mind and he couldn’t relax. His heart was pounding so loud, he could hear it in his eardrums. His body felt hot, and his mind was on fire with frayed remnants of the dream he had, and what he guessed Noiz would have in store for him.

With a loud, annoyed groan, Aoba pulled himself out of bed. If he couldn’t go back to sleep, he could do something productive to get his mind off of things. He could study, at least.

_“_ I need to freshen up on German beforehand,” he inadvertently said aloud. His skin turned beet red in shame after realizing what he had just said.

He wasn’t going to think about it. Not at all. He would just study in the meantime, or clean, or do something…  
He quickly dressed and grabbed his large headphones on the way out of their bedroom. He put them on and blared music into his ears, letting the melodies and rhythm drown out his thoughts.

Aoba became so lost in his studies that he didn’t really notice how quickly time moved by. Be it due to nervous fright or trying to keep his focus on anything but the thoughts on the forefront of his mind, he became engrossed in his reading, only stopping every once in a while for occasional breaks, while he kept his headphones firmly rooted on his head.

Three hours had passed in the blink of an eye. Then a couple more. He intentionally avoided looking at the clock and focused instead on his German textbook.

“Ren,” Aoba whined, throwing himself into the cushions on the couch in their living room. Ren trailed after him, jumping onto the cushion next to Aoba’s side.  
“What is it, Aoba?” he asked.  
“I need your opinion. You’ve been listening, am I saying things right?”  
“Your skills are improving, but your pronunciation is still off. You need to have stronger enunciation.”  
“But other than that, is it okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ah, thank goodness…”

Aoba sank back into the cushions with a relieved sigh.  
“Noiz should be coming home soon. Maybe I should take a break.”  
He picked up the ball of fluff at his side and set him down in his lap. He ruffled up his hair along his back then smoothed it back down.

His mind was still racing. His heart was pounding heavily in his stomach. He felt sick.  
No matter how much he tried to get his mind off the inevitable, it was impossible. How was he supposed to act? Was he supposed to put up a fight, or let himself be pulled underneath Noiz’s hand? He didn’t know…

Then, Aoba heard a sharp sound.  
Something like the sound of something— _someone_ —clicking their tongue against their teeth.

He hadn’t heard the sound of the front door opening. He didn’t hear the muffled sound of shoes against the hardwood. He didn’t hear anything peculiar out of the silence of the apartment.  
He was completely defenseless.

Aoba’s heartbeat raced. He bolted upwards and snapped around. Ren scurried away, getting a hint enough from the tension in the air.

What he had been preparing himself for was finally in front of him.  
Noiz was dressed in all black—black suit, black tie, black shirt—all the way down to his hands, his fingers, too, encased in black leather. He looked intimidating and dangerous.  
His icy eyes were cold with malevolence, focused on Aoba like a wild beast on their prey.  
Noiz was just like the vision he had from his dream.

They both remained at a silent standstill, until the first words that formed in Aoba’s mind slipped out of his mouth.  
“You… you look good.”  
Aoba winced at his own foolishness. Noiz broke character for just a half second, shaking his head with a low chuckle.

He quickly regained his composure, taking slow, muted steps across the living room, creeping closer to Aoba.

“It’s all because you wanted this, didn’t you?” he asked, in German. His tone was indifferent and malicious. The steely cold look in his eyes made Aoba’s chest constrict tight—the chill that ran down his spine both excited and terrified him at once.

He crossed the bridge of space between them, forcefully grabbing onto Aoba’s shoulders. Aoba jumped and gasped with the discomfort. He tried to push him away; instead Noiz tightened his grip.

Noiz’s eyes remained honed on his, chilling him down to his very core.

“You are _mine_.”  
Noiz pushed Aoba backward, making him stagger and nearly stumble over his own feet. Noiz pinned him against the wall with his body weight.

Noiz took no time to hesitate before crushing his mouth against Aoba’s. He tried to put up some resistance by planting his hands on Noiz’s chest, to try to push him out of their kiss. But Noiz pushed back harder, gripping Aoba’s wrists together in one hand. He broke out of their kiss only long enough to hold Aoba’s hands over his head, leaving him entirely helpless and exposed. He kept him pinned like that, his hands and back planted against the wall.

“No, st—”  
Aoba began to murmur, but Noiz lunged in for another kiss, hard and deep, shoving his tongue into Aoba’s mouth. He traced his tongue along Aoba’s teeth and over his tongue, lapping on it and sucking on it. Aoba groaned into his mouth, still trying to wriggle himself free, even if it was futile. He kicked Noiz’s legs like someone held captive would, but Noiz was quicker; he settled his knee between his legs, rubbing his thigh against Aoba’s crotch.

A weak moan filled the stifled whines ushered into Noiz’s mouth. His shoulders slumped and momentarily gave in, letting himself go weak as Noiz kissed him hard enough to leave bruises, enough to make his lungs scream for air.

Noiz broke apart, panting, watching as the thin string of saliva broke between their mouths. His eyes flitted over Aoba’s face searchingly—he was looking for something, some indication that he should stop, that Aoba didn’t want to play along anymore.

There was none, only the same insatiable yearning he recognized as when Aoba was turned on. Noiz squeezed his wrists tighter together and he whimpered, then tried to push Noiz away again.  
Noiz chuckled and leaned in, nipping at Aoba’s earlobe.

“I’m going to tie you up and treat you like an animal,” he whispered, voice low and sensual. Since he was speaking German, he was certain Aoba only understood a margin of what he was saying. But with his voice alone Aoba gasped and goosebumps prickled his skin. Even if Aoba was pretending to be scared, a part of him stayed tied to reality, enchanted by Noiz’s voice.

He continued spilling out dirty talk—“ _Does my voice turn you on?_ _It turns you on so much, I can already feel you getting hard. Aah, you’re such a good pet, Aoba._ ”

Noiz leaned downwards and sucked and kissed Aoba’s neck. Here and there he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked even harder, leaving intentional, visible bruises all along his neck. Each time Aoba whimpered and pleaded for him to stop. His voice was breathless and intoxicated with sweetness, betraying his act.

He was already turned on and Noiz had barely done anything to him.  
Noiz laughed and pulled himself away. He kept Aoba’s wrists held tight in one hand as he dragged him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Unceremoniously he tossed Aoba onto the center of their bed, then clambered atop him, caging him in place.  
Aoba must have been settling into his role—in his eyes, a tinge of fear was present, rippling off of him. But it was muted by the tepid lust and excitement in his unfocused gaze. Aoba remained frozen in a panic, unsure what to do with himself before Noiz moved.

His first course of action was honing for Aoba’s neck. He resumed where he left off from the living room, kissing over every inch of skin he could. Where bruises were already forming, Noiz sucked on them again, making the mottled red marks swell.

“L-Let go of me,” Aoba mewled, pushing on Noiz’s chest, balling up the front of his suit with his hands. Noiz laughed sinisterly and seized Aoba’s waist; in response Aoba resisted and, in a vague attempt to stop him, grabbed Noiz’s exposed wrists and dug his nails into the skin.  
Noiz winced and pulled away.

“Is that how you want to do this, hm?” he asked. Feigned anger made his voice dry and hollow.  
Expecting no response, Noiz pulled himself away and off of the bed. He disappeared into the closet and returned with a familiar set of silver handcuffs and a thick black piece of fabric.

He kneeled back onto the bed and seized Aoba’s arms, forcing them over his head. He squeezed Aoba’s wrists together tight and held them in place behind his back. He chained them together, creating a bridge from his elbows for Aoba to rest his head between. Then he leaned back and admired his work with a satisfied hum.

“If you aren’t going to behave I guess I need to _force_ you to,” he said, straddling Aoba’s legs to keep him from kicking and squirming. He wrapped the blindfold over Aoba’s eyes and tied it snug. Not that doing something like this was too unfamiliar. But what was a better way to hold someone captive than to cut off the most vital of senses?

Noiz rolled up Aoba’s shirt and spread out his gloved hands over the other male's bare torso. The uncomfortable barrier of separation was bizarre for both of them—and for Aoba, not being able to see the look Noiz had on his face further irritated the insatiable feeling.

Noiz leaned down and dragged his tongue over Aoba’s skin. With that, at least, he could feel Aoba.  
The wetness and tingling warmth sent shivers down his spine, he jerked backwards, gasping in surprise. Lead further along by the noises Aoba made, he did it again—this time dragging his tongue all the way from Aoba’s navel up to one of his hardened nipples. He swirled his tongue around it in circles then wrapped his mouth around it, sucking hard while his other hand pinched and massaged the other.

“N-No… s-stop—” Aoba tried to speak, but the pleasure made his voice weak. He wanted to pull away, to propel this game of cat-and-mouse further on, instead of being pulled under Noiz’s current. Noiz was showering him in warmth, pleasure— all the things he knew to do to quickly turn him on. But he wanted more, quicker.

He continued to beg and plead, and in return he felt Noiz’s hands slide down his torso. He heard the rattling sound of his belt being undone, and the sound of his fly being unzipped. Then the cool gust of cold air washing over his bottom half as he was exposed.

An embarrassed whimper escaped his throat—he felt the smooth tips of Noiz’s gloved fingers tracing along his sensitive skin. It was such delicate teasing that it _hurt_ , the vague buildup was torturous.

Suddenly Noiz seized his cock and pressed his thumb against the slit.  
That was too much. The leather felt strange against his dick, but the pleasure it sparked deep in his hips was enough compensation.  
He wanted it again. It was a struggle to not ask for more and to pretend to hate it.

“N-No! Don’t touch that! _Stop_!” Aoba wailed, knocking his restraints together with a loud clattering.  
The fear in his voice sounded just sincere enough to make him stop. He unclenched his hand around Aoba’s cock and hissed.

Noiz knew this was a game of pretend, of Aoba acting terrified instead of aroused, and Noiz testing Aoba’s every limitation. He knew every movement he made was carefully minded and analyzed.  
Beneath his lifeless exterior Noiz was watching him carefully, looking for any indication that Aoba wasn’t enjoying himself. He was constantly on alert, ready to stop the moment he heard Aoba scream their safe word— _Rhyme_ —and he would back away and give Aoba the room he needed to breathe.  
He knew they were performing a coquettish dance for one another, both playing roles for their stage of two. He didn’t want to stop, and he knew logically that nothing he was doing was harming Aoba, but…  
Hearing the panic in his voice was something he had never heard before. _It sounded so real_ …  
It frightened him; he didn’t want to hear Aoba terrified like that ever again.

Noiz leaned forward and brushed his fingers against the side of Aoba’s cheek. The gentleness of the gesture confused him; he turned his head as if he could see Noiz from underneath the blindfold.

“Aoba,” Noiz whispered. “Are you really okay?” He switched back to Japanese so that he was certain Aoba could completely understand him. His voice was so tender, so gentle.  
“I’m… fine,” Aoba replied, a bit stunned by the change of mood. “Of course I’m fine. Why…”  
“…Hm.”

Noiz sighed, then undid the knot of Aoba’s blindfold and set it aside. His eyes bored into Aoba’s, searching for any trace of genuine fear or panic in his expression. Then he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him as he spoke.

“I just want to make sure that this completely fine. I don’t know if I’m giving what you want, or if this is too much. I… I don’t want to hurt you. You sounded so scared and I—”  
“ _Noiz_.” Aoba sighed. He tried to somehow convey his feelings through touch, but trying to work against his restraints was impossible.  
“I’m fine. If I really didn’t like anything… wouldn’t you know? You know me so well. I-Isn’t it obvious how much I enjoy it?”  
Aoba reddened, gesturing to his stiff cock, already dripping clear precum down its length. He laughed in shame of himself, but remained focused on telling Noiz how he _truly_ felt.

“E-Everything is fine. I’m enjoying myself so much. Just keep going… k-keep doing _that_.”  
Noiz grinned, then dipped in for a brief kiss. “Well, if you’re sure…”

Noiz’s expression went from tender back to cold and emotionless in the blink of an eye. The sudden shift made Aoba’s cock twitch in excitement.

“ _I’m not holding back any longer_.”

Noiz switched back to German; the compassionate concern in his voice lost. He grabbed Aoba by the thighs, lifting one and draping it over his shoulder. Aoba gasped and tried to squirm away, but Noiz was stronger, relentless.

He dragged his tongue over Aoba’s thighs, along the most sensitive regions around his groin. He licked further down his legs, alternating between licking and kissing.  
Then he sank his teeth into Aoba’s thigh and bit. _Hard._ Aoba gasped in surprise and cried in both pain and pleasure. Noiz did it again on the other leg, this time biting the skin hard enough to leave visible marks that would swell and bruise.

He brushed his fingertips against Aoba’s bare chest, encircling his nipples with the tips of the leather gloves. The sensation was cold and made Aoba jump. He bucked against his restraints to twist himself away from Noiz’s prying hands.

“S… Stop it… let… let go of me,” Aoba rasped. He tried to speak in German but his mind was floating, too overwhelmed in budding pleasure to think properly.

Aoba’s skin was a bright pink and darker over his cheeks. He had a wanton look of longing on his face from being shamefully exposed, all splayed out for Noiz. Bruises were already forming where Noiz had bit him, a territorial mark that proved that Aoba was his.  
It was all so… _lewd._  
“You’re so sexy,” Noiz said after kissing Aoba’s inner thigh. “And so cute.”

Experimentally Noiz licked Aoba’s hipbone, intentionally avoiding touching his cock. Aoba threw himself back against the sheets. He did it to the other side and Aoba reacted even worse.  
He whined and arched his hips forwards, pleading—no, begging—for his lower half to be touched.

Noiz broke away from his stomach, leaving the skin glistening wet from his saliva. He glanced up to Aoba’s flushed face, eyes wide and intent on him. He grinned wide.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” he asked in singsong. Finally he gave into Aoba’s desires. He wrapped his hand around Aoba’s cock and moved his hand slowly over the length. The feeling of leather against skin was rough and abrasive, but his movements were slicked from precum. Weakly moaning, Aoba rocked his hips forward in time with Noiz’s slow movements.

Noiz leaned upwards and traced his other hand over Aoba’s face. Aoba's eyes flicked to and fro from Noiz’s face, to the leather hand in his peripheral.  
He watched as Noiz dragged two fingers over his lips, parted them, and then stuck them inside his mouth.  
Aoba groaned in surprise—the chemically taste of the leather made his mind scream in protest, along with the involuntary desire to gag. It was impossible to pull away, as his only means of moving was to pucker his lips around them tighter.

Noiz pried his mouth open by spreading his fingers apart. Saliva dribbled down his chin from the forceful intrusion. Aoba’s groans of complaint were silenced in the back of his throat.  
Playfully, Noiz brushed his finger along the roof of his mouth—a customary tactic he used with his tongue. Tingling warmth spread out over Aoba's body and the groans turned into weak whimpers. The tingling went straight down to his cock, intensifying the budding sweetness.

Just as soon as Aoba was starting to enjoy himself, Noiz pulled his fingers out of Aoba’s mouth and drew his hand away from his cock.  
He kneeled over to the bedside table without a word. He uncapped the bottle of lube sitting there and poured the transparent liquid all over his gloved hands, already glistening from Aoba’s saliva and precum.  
He returned, settling in between Aoba’s thighs. He seized Aoba’s thigh and looped it around his torso, leaving Aoba’s ass exposed.

Noiz caressed his wet index finger against Aoba's ass, teasing him by rubbing against his entrance slowly. The leather was smooth and cold against his most sensitive skin.  
Aoba sucked in a breath to quiet his voice, ashamed at how loud he already was.  
“N-No…” he whispered when Noiz ran his finger further along his ass. Noiz cocked his head and grinned.

“How badly do you want it?” he crooned, looking up to Aoba’s red face while rubbing his fingers in circles against his hole. “I won’t know unless you tell me.”  
“D-Don’t… Noiz… _please_ …” He begged and pleaded in what bits of German he could muster together.  
Noiz lost a portion of his self-control and gave Aoba what he wanted, fitting two fingers inside.

Aoba clenched his eyes shut with the feeling of being stretched apart.  
The leather felt _weird_ —it wasn’t that it was less comfortable than Noiz’s fingers, but he could tell Noiz’s short, quick thrusts were much smoother than before. There was no resistance of skin against skin, only smooth, slick leather against his inner walls.  
He whimpered weakly, whispering pleas of desperation under his breath.

Noiz worked in slow, gentle circles, stretching Aoba the deeper he pushed his fingers in. The initial burn faded away under the pleasure, leaving Aoba to focus on the texture of the leather as Noiz’s fingers probed inside of him.

Aoba fell into a slight trance from enjoying himself so much. He had dropped his helpless act, becoming a moaning, wriggling mess at Noiz’s hand.  
Until Noiz clicked his tongue and added a third finger, stretching him out even further.

The burn returned underneath the numbing sweetness. But Noiz was mindful and careful at making it quickly fade back into pleasure the deeper he moved his fingers inside. All three fingers were nearly all the way inside him; Aoba felt so full with fingers alone.

Then Noiz curled his fingers, brushing the tips right against his prostate. It sent electricity throughout Aoba's entire body. He moaned with abandon and pleaded with his eyes, begging for more.  
Noiz merely laughed at him and pulled his fingers out.

He leaned back and unzipped the front of his trousers—a bulge now noticeably straining the front of the black fabric. The front was even darker where precum must have stained through his underwear. It was uncanny for Noiz to go so long without being touched— _how lewd._

Noiz sighed softly as he pumped his hand over his dick to spread the remaining lube over himself. He closed his eyes with a tender look of pleasure. He was desperate, too, and just barely managed to contain himself long enough to play into Aoba’s fantasy.

He brought his cock to Aoba’s ass and pushed in, mindful of going slow to not cause excessive pain.

As Noiz pushed in deeper, he trailed his hands over Aoba’s bare skin. Aoba shivered underneath the touch, and mewled weakly as Noiz's hands moved over his chest.  
He grabbed Aoba’s hands from behind his head and tugged on the chain between the two cuffs. The pain detracted from the gentle touch of his hands. Aoba hissed in pain and rocked his hips backwards to take in more of Noiz’s dick.

“Hah, are you really that desperate for it, Aoba?” Noiz whispered huskily into Aoba’s ear. He kissed and nipped at his ear. Then he dropped his gentle pace and moved in quick, short successions. Aoba could hear him grabbing for something, but the thought was cut off abruptly by a sharper thrust.

They worked in a rhythm, both of them bucking against each other. They were both frantic to cum, dragging the other along with them in desperation. Aoba had been teased so much that it didn’t take much to get him moaning loudly.  
He tried to make an attempt to keep his act up, but he felt too good. His entire body was bathed in pleasure. He couldn’t pretend to act afraid when he felt so incredible.

The intense burning within his hips grew stronger and stronger as he reached his peak.

“A-Ah! S-Stop! I’m gonna…”

Aoba arched backwards and grit his teeth as the feeling of pleasure bubbled up, just as it was ready to burst.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t find release. _Why…_

Realization hit him and he felt something tight squeezing at the hilt of his cock. It kept that gnawing desire to cum frozen in place, with no means to relieve itself.  
Weakly Aoba opened his eyes, down to his cock.  
Tied in place around the base of his swelling cock was the fabric that had been used as a blindfold, holding back his orgasm.

Aoba—quite literally—cried in annoyance and buried his head back into the sheets. He tried to fight it, to somehow work past the obstruction so he could cum, but it was futile. Noiz’s thrusts kept pounding him with cascades of pleasure, making fluids leak from the head of his cock.

Noiz ducked in, his lips close to Aoba’s ears as he quickened his pace.  
“It hurts... doesn’t it?” he said between pants. “You must… be desperate. I… I want to see…”

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by his own climax. Noiz’s cock throbbed inside Aoba’s ass and his thrusts stilled. He buried his face into Aoba’s shoulder and moaned; the next moment Aoba felt something warm and viscous spilling inside of him.

Noiz panted and gasped with relief. Lifting his head up, he stared deep into Aoba’s eyes.  
“What do you want?” he asked, tracing his fingers along the side of Aoba’s neck. He intentionally focused on his erogenous zones. Aoba’s skin broke out into goosebumps.

He remained obstinately silent, turning his head away to avoid looking at Noiz’s face. The pleasant feeling was starting to die down, leaving instead an unsatisfied discomfort in the pit of his stomach.  
Even if he wanted to cum, he was stubborn. He didn’t want to beg for release.  
But he knew Noiz. He was planning something greater than just one quick round.

It wasn’t over yet.

As if Noiz had read Aoba’s thoughts, he began to rock himself slowly in and out of Aoba. The piercings dragged uncomfortably over his walls—his entire senses were heightened, feeling every brush of fabric and the slowest movement of Noiz’s hips.  
His cock had softened from its release but the fire came back quickly, like he hadn’t even came already.

Then he pulled out of Aoba, seized him by his shoulders, then tossed him over so he lying facefirst into the pillows. Aoba tried to cry out in surprise, but Noiz cupped a hand around his mouth before he could exclaim. The hand moved away and Noiz grabbed him by his waist. He arched his hips upwards, and in turn burying Aoba's face into the bedsheets as his hands were locked in place behind his back. His muscles screamed in pain from the debilitating position.

An excited breath tickled the back of Aoba’s ear and he felt body warmth span over his back.  
Noiz brought his dick to Aoba’s ass and buried himself deep within.

Then with little to no warning, he started to pound in hard and fast. He had no intention to prolong the pleasure or to fuck Aoba slowly—he just wanted to draw Aoba closer to the brink, until he subsided his shame. The weak, manic moans spilling from Aoba’s mouth dragged him further along.

They were both overly-sensitive, Noiz from already cumming and Aoba from having his held back. The tingling sensation in Aoba's hips added onto the budding pleasure—to the point where it was painful. Aoba’s body felt like it was burning from the inside out.

He turned his head to the side to watch Noiz’s face. In the absence of being seen by Aoba, he had the familiar look of pleasure he always had right when he was on the verge—eyes clenched shut, teeth grit together, cheeks flushed. That expression alone turned Aoba further on; a trembling moan spilled out his lips.  
Noiz’s eyes fluttered open at the sound and stared at Aoba. He grinned and his movements stuttered; he came once again.

He pulled out—and he was _still hard_. Somewhere deep inside Aoba’s floating mind he wondered just how much time work had taken out of their routine sex schedule.

Noiz chuckled. “Surprised?” he asked between weary breaths. He rolled Aoba back over and hooked both of his legs over his shoulders.

“It’s only because you’re so cute like this,” he whispered. He leaned down and licked the tears staining Aoba’s cheeks. “I mean… look at you. You really want it, don’t you?”  
In this position Aoba could see just how swollen and red his cock had been, and just how much he was dripping from having been denied cumming twice now. He was ashamed of himself.

Aoba tried to formulate words, but his brain was static. He felt weary and exhausted. He didn’t know how many times more he could take this before the agony ate him alive.

Again Noiz slid in effortlessly, directing his movements right where Aoba felt it most. He moved out, then pushed in slowly again, over and over.  
Aoba bucked against his restraints and grit his teeth in frustration. He had finally hit his limit.

“No!” Aoba screeched. This time, there was genuine desperation in the plea—Noiz could sense it.  
“No… more! I can’t take it anymore! I want… I w-want...”

“What do you want?” Noiz asked, switching back to Japanese. He loomed in close to Aoba’s drained face. He pulled his cock out of Aoba and he gasped.  
“I… I want to cum…” Aoba begged. He reached his limit. He couldn’t go any longer without any relief. It was _torturous._

In shame, he closed his eyes. Desperate tears fell down the sides of his face, though he continued to beg. “Please… let me…”  
Noiz sighed with satisfaction. He leaned down until their noses brushed, licking away the tears staining his cheeks.  
“That’s all you needed to say, my pet.”

He loosened the fabric from the hilt of Aoba’s cock. He was awarded with the most relieved moan he had ever heard from Aoba, outside of him orgasming. His hand jerked up and down his shaft a couple of times, to spread the overabundance of transparent semen spilling from the tip.  
Aoba had become so sensitive, every time he cried out sounded like he had reached his climax.

He brought his own cock to Aoba’s entrance and slid in slowly. He could push himself in deep without any resistance, aided by his own cum and how stretched out Aoba had become. At this point he didn’t care about coming again or not; he had already gotten his share, and it was time to give something back to Aoba.

It only took one, two, three thrusts angled right where Aoba felt it most before he threw his head back. His entire body trembled as he came, wailing Noiz’s name.  
His cock twitched and cum pooled all over his stomach and over the front of Noiz’s suit.  
Noiz pulled his dick out of Aoba and grabbed Aoba’s cock, milking him until he spilled the buildup from two delayed climaxes in a row.

When he was totally satisfied, Aoba sank back and closed his eyes. He had a look of both pure bliss and pure fatigue on his face. The last bit of his energy left him with the pleasure—he had never cum so hard or so much at once. It was as though his body didn’t know what to do with itself.

Noiz drank in this image of Aoba, panting, trembling, all stretched out and exposed. He didn’t dare move, for he wanted to preserve this side of Aoba for as long as he could. (He would have taken a photo, but he knew Aoba would smack him for that.)  
Once the ecstasy settled down, Aoba briefly opened one eye and looked to Noiz, smiling. He smiled back, pulled off his gloves, and then reached for a few tissues from his nightstand.

He wiped Aoba’s entire lower half clean, then helped him out of his handcuffs—Aoba was still lost in a daze, hardly able to move unless Noiz helped him. He wrapped the bedsheets around his lover and knelt by his side. He caressed Aoba’s wrists, rubbing away the deep red marks the metal had pressed into his skin.  
Just as he was certain Aoba had fallen asleep, he spoke, voice dreamy and barely audible.

“N-Noiz.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Did you need to go into work today, or did you just use that as an excuse and you went out of the house all morning?”  
“Heh, of all things to ask, you ask _that._ Well, I told Theo I was coming in for a while. I really did need to finish a couple of things, but they could have waited until next week. Were you nervous?”  
“N-No… of course I wasn’t,” Aoba pouted.

“A-And take that off,” he demanded, opening one eye, glaring at Noiz’s suit—it was beginning to wrinkle and it clung to his body. “Isn’t it hot? And it’ll get all messed up. And…”  
“Hmm? What?”  
“I have nothing on! It’s not fair,” he mumbled, turning away from him.  
“Ah, you’re right.”

Noiz rose from the bed, undoing the pieces from his suit to lay them out over his bedside table. When he was entirely naked he tucked himself back under the sheets, curled up at Aoba’s side.  
“Is this better?” he asked while snaking his arms around Aoba.

Aoba didn’t reply, but he shifted around so they were both laying more comfortably. That was enough.  
Noiz took Aoba’s wrists in his hands and massaged the red marks again, kneading away the burn the metal had left. Aoba turned his head to the side to study Noiz’s face as he did so.

They remained quiet like that for some time, until Aoba’s exhaustion subsided. Then Noiz spoke.

“So… did you like it?” he asked.  
“W-Well. It was like how I imagined it would be. It was a bit frightening, but I knew it was you and I wasn’t scared. I liked it, though.”  
“Is that so? Maybe I should do _that_ more often, then.” Noiz arched his brows with a taunting smirk.  
“Hah, I don’t think so,” Aoba retorted. “ _That_ is a super-super-rare thing that you’ll only do… _when I say you can._ ”  
“Ah, yeah. I should have asked if that was okay. But when you said anything else was okay, I just figured that was okay, too.”  
Aoba laughed and ruffled up Noiz’s hair affectionately. “It’s alright, just ask next time.”  
“Understood.”  
“What about you? Did you like it?”

Noiz let his hands drop and glanced up at the ceiling while in thought.  
"I didn't like the gloves, even if you wanted to use them," he admitted. "I couldn't feel you directly. That's annoying. To feel you, like this--"

He rest his hand in the center of Aoba's bare chest, making him jump with the differences in temperature of their skin. The leather gloves had cooled Noiz’s hands, in stark contrast with Aoba’s flushed and warm skin. The heat quickly warmed him, until they were the same temperature.  
Tenderly, he slid his palm across Aoba’s bare chest, over to where his heart resided. The gentle drumming pounded against Noiz's palm; he upturned his mouth in a romantic smile.

"I prefer this much more," he said, leaning towards Aoba, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear. His mood changed drastically on the flip of a dime, to tender and earnest, from feeling Aoba’s skin alone.  
"You're warm. You're always warm."

Aoba turned around so they were chest-to-chest. He mirrored Noiz’s movement by settling his hand over where Noiz’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, feeling its pace quicken underneath his fingertips.

“You’re warm, too.” He said the words with care, putting every grain of sincerity he could into them. His warmth was irresistible; he could only imagine the same for Noiz, since Aoba’s body heat was the only one whose he felt in such close proximity.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Aoba leaned forward and gave Noiz a chaste and gentle kiss on the lips.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Noiz grabbed Aoba’s wrist with his other hand and brought it to his mouth, tracing his lips along the red marks with his lips. “I love you so much. I love doing this, too, whatever you want to do. But next time…”

Noiz laughed to himself, then pulled Aoba in closer with a gentle tug at his hand.  
“Next time, maybe choose something less dominating? Unless, of course, that’s what you _really_ like.”  
He smirked mischievously. Aoba rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Ugh.” Aoba brushed his hand across Noiz’s cheek.  
Noiz remained unfazed, still grinning at him impishly, as his fingers inched slowly downwards. His fingertips were just barely brushing against his nipple.

In a frantic attempt to stop his boyfriend from continuing to where he was certain his mind was wandering to, he grabbed on tight to his hand and tugged it away from his chest. He trailed an array of kisses over his hand and up his arms. The sensation was warm and ticklish and Noiz was helpless but to laugh.  
To retort, Noiz pulled Aoba in even closer and started showering him in brief kisses all along his neck, over his cheeks and on his mouth. He wrapped his arms tight around Aoba and locked him in place as he kissed practically every region of skin he could.

Aoba giggled and flailed and tried to squirm free.  
“Okay, okay, you win!” he cried. He finally broke loose and sat upwards, free from Noiz’s grip.  
Noiz stared up at him, mouth wide with a grin, completely and utterly love-struck.  
Aoba couldn’t resist grinning back just as wide, as completely love-struck as he was.

Noiz’s grin dissipated when he saw the same on Aoba’s face. “Huh? Why are you smiling like that?”  
Aoba shook his head with an exaggerated scoff. “Nothing. Kid.”  
Noiz’s scowl deepened with a pout. “What’s that for?”  
“Hehe, nothing, nothing!”  
Aoba leaned down and kissed Noiz on the corner of his mouth, then settled back at his side. He hugged him tight; Noiz reluctantly gave in and hugged him back, holding one another in a loving embrace.

Aoba had forgotten how easy at times it was to pull the same nineteen-year-old kid he had known out; with the right word said at the right time, he could make Noiz as flustered as he made him. He didn’t need to search out the perfect opportunity to make him embarrassed, because he opened himself up to it as much as he did. All it required was careful planning.

Regardless, having tried something out curated on his own was… interesting. He had never thought he would end up in this situation—in earnest, he thought that _several_ times in the span of time he had known Noiz. But he always managed to surprise him, or pull wants and desires out of him that he didn’t even know he wanted. But he liked it. He was welcome to exploring everything the world had to offer with Noiz, to experience them together. The bedroom being no exception.

Noiz had several years of unattended libido to catch up with. At first it was exhausting keeping to Noiz’s pace, but quickly he grew accustomed; he even found himself craving for more, even with how much they rustled about in the sheets, or just about anywhere they could get their hands over one another.

He was reluctant to admit it to himself, but as Noiz reminded him, there was no need to be so embarrassed. They loved and trusted one another enough to not be ashamed admitting what they wanted to do. Noiz’s brash personality helped him wean out of that embarrassed shell, from making him beg for what he wanted…  
He was nearly there, but he needed one final push to break down his embarrassed walls.

A gentle push which Noiz would willingly give.

Noiz would always be there to give him a reassuring smile and tell him that there was no need to get so worked up over things; they were helping one another grow, continually.

With that in mind, he was certain he could come up with a couple more things to try.  
In fact, that schoolgirl outfit didn’t sound like half a bad idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Noiz uses his crazy libido to torture Aoba... them teenagers. *shakes fist*  
> Also a warning, don't try tying your lover's cock unless you know what you're doing. Don't try that at home, kids!
> 
> I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update. My semester has been so hectic that writing big stuff, or at all, really, has been difficult. But thankfully it's almost over! Thank you so, so, SO much for reading. ♡♡♡♡


End file.
